Trouble is a Self Appointed Hag
by thedarklordfluffy
Summary: Combination of 2 stories: Protective Much? and Trouble... Blaine is an over protective brother, Dave is getting a new & unexpected friend, general Glee craziness.  Klaine but eventual Kurtofsky.  No worries though Blaine fans; he gets to be happy too.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I was looking at my stories and I decided that it made more sense to combine Protective Much? and Trouble is a Self Appointed Hag since I reference both in the latter story. So here we go!**

**Unfortunately, despite my dreams, I do not own Glee. Nichole, however, is in fact a figment of my imagination.**

Protective Much?

Blaine and Kurt were in the library. Neither was doing anything in particular; Kurt was alternating between reading his history text book and the newest issue of VOGUE, and Blaine couldn't seem to decide if correcting his essay or playing with his iPod was more important.

Kurt finally decided that sitting in silence no longer suited him. History was boring him and the new VOGUE left something to be desired. "How's Nicki doing?

Blaine jerked his head up, startled. "What? Oh, she's fine. I haven't talked much to her this week, apparently she's been going out with a guy from the local public school…." Blaine glared at the table for a moment, and then shook his head as if to rid himself of an unwanted thought. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason. I haven't seen or talked to her in a while, and I was debating whether or not to ask her to go shopping with me this weekend. Her having a little boyfriend explains why she hasn't called me recently though… Good thing too. If she didn't have an excuse like this one then I might have been offended. I am a little miffed that she didn't tell me though." Kurt sighed, "Young love. So what can you tell me about this guy?"

Blaine threw up his hands in a frustrated gesture. "Nothing! All I know is that he's goes to the local public school and he's a cradle robber!"

Kurt placed a hand on his chest in shock, "A cradle robber? Exactly how old is this guy, Blaine?"

"He's six months older than her! Six months! He's practically our age!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and held his head in his hands. "Blaine, you're overreacting. A six month difference is hardly a reason to alert the authorities."

Blaine sighed, "I know Kurt, but she's my baby sister. This is the first boyfriend she's had and she won't tell me anything. It's so frustrating."

Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's knee in a comforting gesture, and the two lapsed into a companionable silence. The silence lasted for several moments before Blaine's phone buzzed. He had a text….from one of Nichole's friends?

Smthn hpnd nik lckd in rm. 

Blaine stared blankly at the text for a moment. He turned his phone this way and that in an attempt to make sense of this apparently random assortment of letters.

Kurt watched Blaine in amusement. "Having problems? It helps if you hold the phone right side up. Like so," Kurt took Blaine's phone and returned it to the upright position and held it in front of his boyfriend's face.

"What would help more is if Nichole's friends would learn the value of vowels." replied Blaine as he looked once again at the phone.

Curious, Kurt turned the screen towards himself so that he could read the message. "I'm fairly sure it says 'Something happened Nik locked in room.'"

Before Kurt could finish his interpretation of the horribly written text, Blaine had grabbed his phone from Kurt and was running out the door. As he ran, he called over his shoulder, "I'll be back later!"

Kurt stared blankly at the spot that the curly haired boy once occupied. _I'll call him later to see what happened. I need to see if my truck has gas…I have a feeling that a 'feel-better' shopping trip will be in order later._

Blaine ran. He ran the full seven blocks to Dalton Girls' Academy. He ran in the front door without pausing to respond to the people that called out to him. Despite his short legs, Blaine took stairs 3 at a time to the fourth floor where Nichole's dorm room was. He paused briefly at the top of the stairs to regain his footing before he was running again towards Nichole's room. He skidded to a stop in front of Nichole's friends, Kelley and Trixie, who had texted him earlier.

"We don't know what happened." said Trixie frantically, "When she came back from her date with that Kyle guy a while back she was pissed, really pissed. She came up here and barricaded herself inside."

"It wasn't just that. If she were just angry she would have started ranting and yelling. She would have told us something." Kelley looked at the door, obviously worried, "This isn't like her."

_Oh yes it is._ Thought Blaine to himself. _If something truly bad happens Nicki closes herself off to everyone._ He turned to knock softly on the door. "Nicki…It's me." Blaine knocked again, slightly harder this time, "Come on Nicki, open the door."

"No," came the muffled reply.

Blaine turned towards Nichole's friends, "Could you guys give us a little time? I don't think she'll let more than one of us in."

Trixie opened her mouth to argue, but Kelley quickly covered it. "We'll go. Call if you need us." With that, Kelley dragged Trixie down the hall towards the staircase.

Blaine watched the two girls walk down the staircase before turning his attention back to the closed door in front of him. "Nicki," he whispered, "everyone else is gone. Will you let me in now?"

There was a moment of silence before Blaine heard his sister shuffling around behind the door. He heard a faint click as the door was unlocked. Blaine waited for a few seconds, allowing his sister to make her way back to her perch before he opened the door. When he did, he saw what was thankfully a rare occurrence. Nichole sat curled up under a heavy blanket holding a large plushy chicken that Kurt had given her during one of their previous shopping trips. She was breathing deeply in an effort to hide the fact that her quiet sobs had turned into strangled hiccups.

Blaine didn't say anything. He closed the door quietly and locked it again before walking over towards his sister. Before sitting down, Blaine grabbed the beanbag chair off of the floor and arranged it on the bed so that he could lean against it. Once everything was situated to his liking, Blaine took a seat beside his sister, leaning against the beanbag instead of the hard wall. He sat quietly, looking at his sister's vulnerable form. Gradually, Nichole extracted herself from her cocoon, and deposited herself in her brother's lap, still clutching her chicken. Blaine's only response was to hug his sister while her tears began anew. They remained that way for several minutes until Nichole had finally cried herself out, and was hiccupping pathetically into the soft fluff of her chicken.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened?" asked Blaine.

Nichole mumbled unintelligibly without looking up at her brother.

"I can't hear you Nicki. Like it or not, you're going to have to look up from the chicken."

"The asshole dumped me, ok." answered Nichole, angry that she was forced to abandon the safety her chicken offered.

Blaine's arms tightened a fraction, and he grit his teeth before continuing, "Why?"

"Apparently I wasn't putting out fast enough for his taste." responded Nichole bitterly.

Blaine tightened his arms again, and practically growled at this revelation. "He didn't try to…..to….?"

"Force me? He tried and failed miserably." She paused, "Well, if you could call what he did trying, that is. He sat me down in a chair and attempted what I can only describe as the mating dance of a deranged platypus. When he tried to sit in my lap I kicked him in the knee." She stopped once more, staring at the top of her chicken's fluffy head. "He called me a bitch, a tease, the queen of blue balls. I told him that he was pathetic horn-dog that forgot how to use his brain because he was too busy thinking with the head of his dick. I ran back here after that. I don't even know why I'm crying about that ass. It wasn't like he was that great to begin with anyway." Nichole sniffed, wiped her nose and eyes with the corner of her blanket and laid her head on her brother's shoulder.

Blaine glared at the wall throughout her explanation, at least until she began describing her response to the douche's advances. He responded to that by chuckling lightly and hugging his baby sister tighter. "That's my baby sister, snarky and full of biting remarks even in the worst of situations." Nichole allowed a small smile to grace her features, and leaned into her brother's embrace.

Although Blaine was happy to see his sister at least attempting to smile, inside he was still furious. He may not be a physically imposing person, but no one, and he did mean NO ONE, messed with his baby sister. This kid would pay dearly for making her cry, but for now he would have to grit his teeth and wait for the perfect opportunity to destroy this Kyle person (physically or mentally, Blaine wasn't particularly picky at this point).

Nichole wasn't usually an overly emotional person. She seemed outgoing and incredibly open, but she actually played things fairly 'close to the chest.' Blaine was at the top of the short list of people that really knew her, and Kurt was quickly climbing up to the number two spot.

The siblings sat in companionable silence for several more minutes before there was a sharp knock at the door. Blaine and Nichole looked at each other in confusion for a moment before Blaine looked towards the door and asked, "Umm, who is it?"

"It's me Blaine."

"Kurt?"

"Yes. Who else would it be?"

Blaine looked at Nichole, silently questioning whether or not she wanted to unlock the door. Instead of answering Nichole removed herself from her brother's lap and her blankets and walked over to the door and unlocked it. Almost immediately the door swung open to reveal the fabulously dressed fashionista carrying a large gift bag. Kurt strode confidently into the room, and before he could close the door the shocked faces of Nichole's friends were revealed. Obviously they had not believed that Kurt would be allowed inside when none of them were; it was almost comical.

After closing the door and locking it once more, Kurt turned and wrapped Nichole in a hug. "Your friends told me what they thought happened. Tell me what that mindless oaf did to make you come back here in such a hurry."

Blaine watched from the bed as his sister returned Kurt's hug and repeated the story that she had told him. Once she was finished retelling her story Kurt squeezed Nichole tightly before letting go.

"That jerk doesn't know what he's missing. He deserves every bit of pain and humiliation that you can dish out. Now," Kurt leaned down to pick up the gift bag that he had brought with him, "you are going to go and put this on and we are going to go back to my house and have a girls' night in." Kurt opened the bag to reveal a pair of black skinny jeans, a t-shirt with "Bite Me" written across the front, and a pair of hot pink converse that matched her sunglasses. There was also a set of her brother's clothes. "We're going to eat junk food, watch musicals, and sing karaoke." Kurt took out the clothes he had brought for Blaine, and handed them to him. "You go and change too. Wes let me into your room once I explained you got a text about Nichole. I also have a bag in my car with some overnight clothes, and I keep extra toiletries at home that you both can borrow." Kurt walked over to Nichole's closet where he took out a duffle bag and started riffling through her clothes. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go on."

Nichole and Blaine stared at each other for a moment and smiled. "You're boyfriend sure is bossy."

Kurt looked back at the siblings, "I may be bossy, but I also know what I'm talking about. You've been forced to associate yourself with that moron for too long. You need a good distraction, and what better way to distract yourself than to have a girls' night?"

Blaine laughed and looked at Nichole, "That's true. You do need a distraction. Let's go get changed." Blaine ushered his sister out the door towards the community bathrooms. Before he closed the door, Blaine looked over his shoulder at Kurt and mouthed 'Thank you.' Kurt's only response was to nod and continue packing Nichole's bag.

While Blaine and Nichole were changing Kurt took out his cell phone to call his dad. He waited patiently for a few seconds for his dad to pick up.

"Hummel residence; this is Burt."

"Hey dad."

"Kurt? Everything alright?

"Fine dad. Listen, would it be alright if I brought Blaine and his sister over for the weekend?"

"I don't know Kurt. It would be one thing to have Nichole over, but I don't know about having Blaine stay."

"Please dad? Nichole has had a rough day and I think it would be good if Blaine were able to stay with us as well."

"Kurt, we've had this discussion. I don't think it's a good idea to have your boyfriend stay overnight."

"Dad, please? Nothing will happen. I'll call Finn and see if he would mind sharing his room with Blaine, and Nichole can stay with me, and if Finn doesn't agree then Blaine will sleep on the couch."

The line was silent for a moment. "Fine. Blaine can stay too, but only if he sleeps in a different room from you. I think Finn is having some guys from the football team over tonight, so he should be around. Apparently they're working on some sort of dance for Glee. Carol and I have a date planned for tonight, so we may be late getting home, but you kids better believe that I'll know if you misbehave."

"Thanks dad! I'll call Finn and ask him when I hang up with you. I'll see you guys soon."

"Alright. Bye Kurt."

"Bye dad."

Kurt jumped up and down clapping his hands in victory. He quickly dials Finn's number, and bounces on the balls of his feet while the phone rings.

"'Lo?"

"Finn, it's me. I have a favor to ask."

"Kurt? Hey, what's up?"

"I wanted to ask if you would let Blaine crash in your room with you tonight?"

"Why would Blaine be at our house?"

"Because I am bringing him and his sister, Nichole, home with me this weekend."

"Oh. Is Burt ok with this? I thought you weren't supposed to have guys over."

"Yes Finn, he's fine with it. I already talked to him, and he said Blaine could stay as long as he slept in a room that wasn't mine, so can he sleep in your room? I would really hate to make him sleep on the couch."

"Umm, I guess, but where will I sleep?"

Kurt face-palmed, "In your bed Finn. Blaine would sleep on the roll-away bed."

"Oh, ok. That makes more sense, but…" Finn trailed off, obviously not wanting to finish his sentence, "I kinda have a bunch of guys from the football team comin' over tonight for a while."

"I know Finn. Dad already told me. He said that you would be practicing for Glee, which you have to explain to me by the way."

"Yeah Coach is makin' the whole football team be in Glee for a week, but I think you're missing the point here Kurt."

"What point Finn? Blaine, Nichole and I will stay out of your way. We won't interfere and we won't spy."

"Kurt, Karofsky is on the football team….He's going to be here too."

Kurt froze for a moment. He hadn't seen Karofsky since the mall incident, and even then he hadn't really had any real contact with him since before that.

"Kurt, you still there?"

"Y-yes. Yes I'm here."

"Look Kurt, I'll just tell everyone that we can't practice at our hou—"

"No," interrupted Kurt. "No, don't do that. I can handle it, and like I said we'll be in my room out of your way anyway." He was determined not to let this Neanderthal keep him from going home whenever he wanted. "The three of us will be there in a little while. What time-" Kurt took a deep breath before trying again, slower, "What time will the neand-…..team be at the house?"

"Umm, around 7 I think….Kurt you sure you're ok with this?"

"I'll be fine Finn. I'll see you in a while."

"Alright. See ya."

As Kurt closed his phone Blaine and Nichole walked back into the room.

"Is everything ok Kurt? You look pale." asked a concerned Blaine.

"I'm fine. I was just working out some minor details about this weekend. My dad didn't want you to stay the night, but he agreed to let you stay if you slept in a different room from me, so you'll be staying in Finn's room."

Blaine looked skeptically at Kurt for a moment before nodding. Nichole looked between the two boys, and walked over to her bed and picked up the bag that had been packed for her and her chicken. "So, how are we getting to your house Kurt?"

Kurt smiled brightly, "We're riding in style of course. My car is in the parking lot."

Nichole shook her head and laughed lightly. "You love your car waaaay too much Kurt. Most strait men don't love their cars like you love yours."

Kurt flicked invisible lint off of his shoulder and answered, "Call it a guilty pleasure, but I do love cars."

"Maybe you can teach Blaine a thing or two. He can't even change a tire."

"Hey! I resent that. I can so change a tire." said Blaine indignantly.

"Calling road-side assistance doesn't count brother dearest."

Blaine could only pout in response as both his boyfriend and sister laughed at his expense. "How about we forget this whole conversation and just go over to Kurt's house."

"Kill-joy," mumbled Nichole.

"Alright everyone, let's go." Kurt reached over to Nichole's bedside table and picked up her pink sunglasses. He set the glasses on the top of her head and arranged her hair to his liking before continuing, "If we hurry then we can go by the grocery store on our way in and get ice cream, and an organic pizza."

"Yay! Pizza!" shouted Nichole as she bounded out the door ahead of the two boys.

Blaine watched his seemingly carefree sister bound down the hallway. "You definitely know how to distract people."

"It's a gift. Back at McKinley there was drama of some kind at least every-other week, so needless to say, distracting people from their problems became second nature."

Blaine nodded and both he and Kurt sped up to catch up with the younger girl.


	2. Chapter 2

The drive to Kurt's house wasn't particularly eventful. For the most part everyone was quite. Nichole continued to hug her chicken and stared out the window as the world seemed to fly by. Blaine and Kurt sat in the front seat in companionable silence. The radio played softly in the background. A few miles outside of Lima the trio stopped at a small grocery store to pick up the ice cream and pizza.

"Is everyone going inside?" asked Kurt.

"Umm…if it's alright I'd rather stay in the car," answered Nichole quietly, the brief euphoria she had felt at the school had worn off.

Kurt nodded his head in understanding. "Alright. Blaine?"

"I'll come inside with you," answered Blaine. He looked back at Nichole and asked, "Anything in particular that you want us to pick up?"

"Umm…Oreos and some Peter Pan peanut butter…. The smooth kind."

Blaine and Kurt both nodded, although Kurt looked slightly disgusted. The two boys exited the car and began walking towards the store. They walked in silence until they reached the cookie and chip isles. Blaine chanced a sidelong glance as Kurt before he sighed and asked, "Should I be worried Kurt?"

"About Nichole? No, I think she'll be fine after some much needed Rest, Relaxation & Gossip and some ice cream," answered Kurt absently as he browsed through the selection of sprinkles, syrups and other potential ice cream toppings.

"No, no. I know Nicki will be ok…She may not look like much most of the time, but she's tough as nails when she needs to be…..No, I was talking about you Kurt."

Kurt looked at Blaine in shock. "_Me_? What about me?" he asked.

"I know you were lying earlier."

"Lying about what exactly?" resorted Kurt hotly.

Blaine looked at Kurt evenly, ignoring the other boy's outburst. "Before we left the school I asked you if everything was alright. You said that you were only working out details, but there was something else, wasn't there?"

"No!" Kurt replied quickly, "I told you I was trying to work out everything for the weekend. Dad didn't want you to stay over because we're dating and—"

"Excuse me, but that's bull shit Kurt," interrupted Blaine. "When we came into the room you were dead white. I know something happened. I know someone that you called said something to upset you, and I don't think it was your dad." Blaine paused for a moment before he took Kurt's hand and continued, "Please Kurt. Please, don't shut me out. I want to help..." he paused before adding a final jab to Kurt's guilty conscience, "I know that Nicki would want you to let us help you like you're helping her tonight…."

Kurt looked away, unable to look into the sad puppy eyes of his boyfriend. He already felt a little guilty about hiding the situation from Blaine, but his mention of Nichole was completely uncalled for. "That's not fair you know. I might have stood a chance against only you, but you know I can't say no to Nichole, even in the hypothetical sense."

"I know," answered Blaine with a small smile.

Kurt sighed before reluctantly answering Blaine's question. "I had just hung up with Finn when you and Nicki came in….He said that the Coach Beiste, the football coach, was requiring the entire team to be in Glee club for a week…..Finn has invited the team over to the house to practice a routine tonight."

"I don't understand. Why wouldn't you tell me this?"

"Because Karofsky is on the football team." Kurt gave Blaine an apologetic look, "I didn't want you or Nichole to worry. I thought that it was important that we concentrate on her this weekend. It doesn't matter anyway. I told Finn that we would stay out of their way once we got there. There isn't anything to worry about."

Blaine looked at Kurt for a moment, and then smiled easily at him. "You're sweet."

Kurt jerked his head up and looked at Blain, surprise written clearly across his features. "You're not mad?"

"What? No, of course not. I wish you had told me, but I understand why you didn't." He paused, "And how could I be mad at you when you didn't tell me because you wanted to make sure Nicki was alright." He smiled again and hugged Kurt lightly around the shoulders. "Come on, let's go and get snacks for tonight. We'll worry about Karofsky if and when we need to. Hopefully nothing will happen, and we won't have to worry about him at all."

Kurt nodded, smiled and caught Blaine's arm and linked it with his own before continuing their shopping.

The two boys returned to the car with several flavors of ice cream, three different organic pizzas—one vegetarian, one meat lover's and one cheese—a box of Oreos and chocolate chip cookies, a case of Sprite (Kurt wanted Diet Coke, but agreed to get Sprite instead at Blaine's insistence), and a jar of Peter Pan smooth peanut butter.

As Kurt pulled onto his road he saw several cars in addition to his dad's, Carol's and Finn's, parked on the road in front of his house. He recognized Puck's truck, Mike's car and what he thought might be Sam's mom's car, but there was one truck that Kurt didn't recognize. He shrugged and assumed that the truck belonged to another member of the team, or that it belonged to some sort of food delivery service.

Nichole looked at the cars in confusion and asked, "Whose cars are those? We aren't going to be in the way of something are we?"

After pulling into his regular spot in the driveway—which was miraculously empty, a testament to his dad's and Finn's efforts to make Kurt feel welcome—Kurt turned in his seat to look at Nichole, "Finn is having the football team over tonight so that they can work on an assignment from the coach. We'll be downstairs in my room most of the night, so it shouldn't be a problem." Kurt gave a small smile before continuing, "If all else fails their attempts at dancing should be amusing, should we happen to catch a glance between my room and the kitchen."

Nichole glanced at her brother who shrugged and smiled, before giving Kurt a shaky smile of her own. "Okay."

Kurt smiled again and hopped out of his car. He turned towards the back where the groceries were and almost fell over laughing. Both Blaine and Nichole were struggling to climb out of his truck without falling. He often forgot how much shorter than him the siblings were. Blaine was closest to his height, but still lacked several inches. Nichole on the other hand, was nearly a head and a half shorter than him. Between chuckles Kurt caught Nichole's hand and helped her out of his truck, leaving Blaine to fend for himself. Once all the two remaining passengers were clear of the vehicle they looked at each other, and glared at Kurt, who was still laughing, before collapsing into laughter themselves. The three each grabbed their overnight bags and grocery bags and entered Kurt's home.

"Dad? Finn? Carol?"

"In the kitchen!" shouted Finn.

Kurt, Blaine and Nichole walked towards the kitchen and stopped in entryway. Finn, Puck, Sam, Mike and Artie were standing behind someone, watching intensely as the unknown individual dropped what appeared to be freshly breaded chicken wings into a hot skillet.

"What on Earth is going on here?" asked Kurt while laughing at the boy's pack-like mentality as they practically drooled over the chicken.

"SHHHH! Chicken!" the football players said together.

Blaine and Nichole attempted, in vain, to hide their growing laughter. "Must be some chicken." said Nichole between giggles.

"I like to think so." said the man cooking. "This recipe hasn't failed yet."

Blaine's, Nichole's and Kurt's laughter stopped abruptly when the speaker turned around. There stood Karofsky, with a dish towel tucked into his belt loops where he could wipe his hands on it and a pair of tongs in his left hand. Everyone stepped back and looked between Kurt and Dave with ill-disguised interest. Dave shuffled his feet awkwardly for a moment, looking at the floor.

Blaine cleared his throat and looked pointedly at Finn. "Hey, Finn, could you help me and Nicki get everything down to Kurt's room, and why don't the rest of you get the food that is ready to eat out into the dining room? I'm sure that Dave would appreciate the extra counter space."

Finn stared at Blaine for a moment before realization crossed his features. He nodded his head sharply and elbowed Puck, who was standing next to him. "Yeah, sure. Umm, Kurt's room is this way. I'll help you find some of Kurt's extra toothbrushes and stuff. Puck, can you guys get everything out of Karofsky's way? Mom will kill me if something accidentally gets knocked over and spills everywhere."

Puck nodded in understanding and started handing out platters of food, drinks, empty plates and cups to each of the other boys and led them out of the room. Kurt and Dave watched the others disappear. Kurt mouthed 'Thank you' to Blaine and Finn as they passed him before leaving the room.

Karofsky looked after the people that had just left the room, but quickly looked towards his shoes again when he noticed that Kurt was looking at him. He shuffled his feet and tried to look anywhere but at Kurt. Thinking that Karofsky wasn't going to say anything, Kurt opened his mouth to attack first, but was cut off by Karofsky. "I'm not here to make trouble."

"I know why you're here; well at least I know why you're supposed to be here."

Dave looked up at Kurt in surprise. "Oh."

"What I don't know is why you're here so early. According to Finn, the rest of the team won't be here for at least another few hours, and that's only if they show up on time." Kurt folded his arms over his chest in a small attempt to protect himself, or at least make himself look more intimidating.

Dave looked down again before answering. "I…I'm trying to make things better." He paused to look at Kurt, to gage his reaction, but Kurt's only response was to arch an eyebrow. Dave sighed, "I know you don't believe me, but I am sorry…..y'know….for what happened…."

"You still can't say it, can you?" mumbled Kurt, "I don't doubt that you're sorry David, but that still doesn't explain why you're here before you have to be."

Once again Dave glanced at Kurt, and then looked quickly back to his shoes. Clearly uncomfortable, he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "I told you; I'm trying to make things right. I don't…I don't want them to hate me…or you…even if you should…"

Kurt looked at Dave for a moment, absorbing what the other boy said. "I don't hate you Dave. I should; I have every reason to, but for some reason I don't. I do feel sorry for you though. I still think that you would be much happier if you at least came out of the closet."

"I can't!" Dave half yelled, "I can't. I'm not ready for that. I don't even know if that's what I am or if I just haven't found the right girl yet or….or…." Dave sagged against the counter, and in a voice that was barely above a whisper said, "I can barely admit it in my head, much less say it out loud. Please, just drop it."

Kurt's only response was to nod. He understood. He may not have had such extreme difficulties admitting that he was gay, but he knew that it was a very hard thing to come to terms with, and pushing David before he was ready wouldn't do any good.

Unbeknownst to the two boys talking in the kitchen, they had an audience. Blaine and Puck stood outside of the kitchen door listening to the exchange. Blaine looked unsurprised, but thoughtful. Puck's face was a mask of shock. He looked at Blaine and back at the door. Finally, he was able to stutter out the question, "Wait. Does this mean? Is Karofsky?"

Blaine nodded in response. "Please keep this to yourself Noah. He's having a hard time with it as it is."

Puck looked thoughtfully at the door. "Yeah, sure. I'll keep quiet. This makes more sense than it doesn't anyway."

The pair listening in at the door waited a moment more before walking into the kitchen. Kurt and Dave looked at the newcomers with mixed looks of relief and anxiousness: relieved that their exchange was now over, but anxious to know what the two had heard.

Puck took a second to glance between the two before, in true Puck fashion, breaking the tension. "So, Karofsky," began Puck as he walked over to Kurt and slung one of his arms over his shoulders, "you're not givin' my boy a hard time now, are you?" When Dave's only reaction was to stare incredulously at Puck, he continued, "Good. So Kurt, what brings you and your swanky private school buddies back to this boring shit town?"

Kurt rolled his eyes at Puck's crude phrasing. "Blaine's sister, Nichole was having some boy trouble, so we decided to have a night in."

"Nichole? Is that the girl that came in with you?" Puck looked between Blaine and Kurt, "She's cute. A little young for me, but cute."

Blaine tensed up at Puck's statement, but was saved from responding by Dave, surprisingly. "Down boy. Don't let that Zizes girl hear you talk like that. She'll have your balls on a platter before you can finish begging for forgiveness."

"Hey now," Puck raised his hands in defense, "I didn't mean anything by it. I'm just sayin' I appreciate an attractive woman when I see one." He looked over at the still tense Blaine, "So, what kinda problems she havin'? He take her to the wrong restaurant or somethin'?"

Blaine's hands balled into fists, and through gritted teeth he answered, "I wish that were all." Puck leaned in and Dave paused what he was doing to listen. "The ass hole tried to force himself on her."

"What!" Puck quickly unwound his arm from Kurt's shoulders and fisted his hands by his sides, clearly furious. Dave also spun around to face the others, his hands white knuckled on the edge of the counter. "I may be an ass, but even I won't physically force a girl. Try and talk her into it maybe, but never force her. That shit ain't kosher."

Blaine and Kurt looked at the two jocks, surprised by their almost violent reactions to this news. Kurt didn't look as surprised at Puck's reaction, but he eyed Dave with interest.

Before anyone could respond to Puck's outburst, Finn and Nichole walked in. "Hey guys. Everything ok?"

Kurt shook his head and looked at his step-brother. "Everything's fine Finn. Were you able to find everything that Nichole and Blaine need for tonight?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I found everything, and I set up the roll away bed for Blaine."

"Thank you Finn. Nichole, have you decided what to do first?"

"Umm….Can we watch _Repo! The Genetic Opera_?"

Kurt's face lit up in a wide smile, while Blaine grimaced ever-so-slightly. He was unable to understand why his boyfriend and sister loved this movie so much; it made him sick to see so much blood.

"I think I'll sit this one out."

"Aww, come on Blaine. Won't you watch it with us?" asked Nichole.

"No, I think I'll stay up here for a while. I'll make our pizzas for later."

Nichole sighed. She had yet to win this particular fight with her brother concerning her favorite movie. "Fine, but you promise you'll watch the rest of them with us?" She looked up at Blaine with the 'puppy eyes' that he claimed made him feel like he was "kicking a small crying kitten while simultaneously strangling a fluffy puppy" when he tried to deny her what she wanted.

Blaine smiled and covered his sister's eyes. "Fine! Fine! I'll watch the next movie with you. Just please, please, put the eyes away!" He laughed one more time before hugging his sister and sending her downstairs with his boyfriend. He watched the two go before turning back to Puck and Dave who were watching him. Finn had already left to join the others in the living room where they were watching a football game. "What?"

Puck smiled easily at Blaine, "Nothin'. You just remind me of me and my little sister. I can't say no when she turns those damn eyes on me."

Dave shrugged, "Your sister reminds me of a slightly nicer version of my cousin. She's a pain in my ass, and she would kill me if she ever found out, but she's kinda like a little sister to me too…."

Blaine smiled sadly at the two. "Yes, well right now I feel slightly hopeless. That little jerk hurt my sister and I can't do a damn thing about it." He shoved his hands deep into his pockets to prevent himself from doing something completely undignified, like hitting the wall.

"What'd ya mean?" asked Puck.

"The guy that tried to force her…he's a jock. He's at least twice as big as I am and if I tried to go and talk to him or..." Blaine shook his head to rid himself of his glorious daydream of making the other boy pay for his crimes. "It doesn't matter. He wouldn't take me seriously if I did confront him."

Dave and Puck looked at each other for a long moment before Dave turned to Blaine and said, "I think we might be able to help you with that."


	3. Chapter 3

**This story seems to have a mind of it's own. I originally intended it to be 1, maybe 2 chapters and now it just wants to keep going. Oh well. At least it's fun. I own nothing, despite my wishes. **

"So, why don't we get you settled in, and change into our pajamas before we pop the movie in?" asked Kurt as he and Nichole walked down the stairs to his basement bedroom.

"Alright. Am I going to be sleeping on another roll-away bed like the one Blaine is borrowing?"

"Heaven's no!" laughed Kurt. "You, my dear will be sleeping in my bed, whilst I sleep on my couch," replied Kurt with a dramatic sweep of his arm. Nichole's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to argue, but was interrupted by Kurt. "Now don't argue with me. I may be gay, but I am still a gentleman above all else, and there is nothing more rude than allowing a lady to sleep on a couch when there is a better option available."

Nichole looked at Kurt in shock for a moment, and gave him a small smile. "Thanks Kurt." she said as she stopped on the stairs to hug Kurt around his waist.

Kurt smiled and hugged the shorter girl in return. "You are most welcome Chickadee." The pair laughed briefly at the nickname that Kurt had bestowed on Nichole the day that he bought her the plushy chicken. "Now, let's go and get you settled in so that we can watch the sexiest grave-robber alive sing his heart out while we wonder how the actor is somehow less appealing when he removes all of that outrageous makeup."

Nichole laughed again, and the pair continues down to Kurt's room.

"Excuse me?"

"What Dave means is that we could provide the lil' sumthin' sumthin' that you are lacking." replied Puck.

"I don't follow."

"You're small; we're not. There are only so many ways we can say this," interjected Dave. "This guy may be big and strong compared to you, but I bet that Puckerman and I could take him pretty easily."

Blaine stared at the two boys in shock for a moment, surprised at their offer. "No, no," he said quickly, throwing his hands up in a defensive gesture, "I appreciate your offer, but I don't think that violence would solve anything….even if it would make me feel better. If he was still bothering her then that would be one thing, but he isn't, but thank you….really." Blaine stood awkwardly for a moment before straightening his posture and clearing his throat, "Well David, is there anything that I can help you with while I'm up here?"

Dave stood still for a moment while his mind processed the rapid change of topic before he shook his head and asked, "Wait. You're really not going to watch that musical thing with the other two?"

Blaine made a face that clearly conveyed his disgust. "Not this one. I love musicals as much as the next person, but I've never been able to sit through _Repo!_ without feeling the desire to be sick."

Puck snorted and laughed lightly as he gently punched Dave's shoulder and patted Blaine on the shoulder. "Don't like blood?"

Blaine looked at Puck in shock. "Do you know what I'm talking about?"

"Hell yeah I do. I'm not really into musicals, but Kurt mentioned it one day, so I thought I'd check it out. You should see this thing Karofsky! Shit's awesome. There's all kinds of blood and guts, and the grave-robber is a complete badass."

"Sounds cool. I'll have to check it out," replied Dave casually as he leaned against the counter.

Blaine gave one last surprised look at Puck before shaking his head and smiling at the two boys.

"Anyway, if you happen to change your mind let me know. No girl deserves that shit." Puck gave Blaine's shoulder one last friendly tap before leaving the room to join the others in the living room.

Dave stood awkwardly for a moment before he turned back towards his still hot pan. "Umm, if you still wanna help then I could use another pair of hands to help me get the next batch of chicken and batter ready…"

Blaine smiled at the bigger boy's back and walked over to the fridge and began pulling out chicken. "What ingredients do you need for the batter?"

Seeing that Blaine was going to cooperate, Dave visibly relaxed. "They're over there on the counter. I wrote out the recipe earlier when the others were trying to help. Everything should still be over there."

As the two boys worked they fell into comfortable conversation. They talked about sports—Dave was quite surprised to learn that Blaine knew many of the finer points of football and had a growing interest in hockey—food, and music. The two were engaged in a particularly heated discussion about the values of the recent addition to Ohio State's football team when they heard Kurt yell unintelligibly and a loud thud against the walls under their feet. Dave quickly turned off the stove and removed the skillet and the two ran down to Kurt's room with the others who had been in the living room hot on their heels.

"Now, why don't we get your pajamas and you can go into the bathroom to change. Finn said you found the extra toothbrushes?" Nichole nodded. "Good. If you want to take a shower there are towels in the closet across from the sink. I'll get everything ready for the movie and I'll change when you're finished." Kurt dug through Nichole's bag and pulled out her clothes. He handed them to her and shooed her towards his bathroom. Once the door was closed and the shower could be heard, Kurt went to his clothes closet and took an extra set of sheets from the very back. He laid the neatly folded linen beside the couch where he would sleep. Next he went over to his bed to grab one of the pillows. The pillow joined the linens beside the couch. Once Kurt was satisfied that he had everything he would need for the night he went over to his dresser and began pulling out pajamas. _Hmmm…..I should probably wear a shirt…. _(Most people were not aware of it, and probably wouldn't believe it, but Kurt did, like many other boys, sleep without a shirt when he was at home. Whenever he slept over at one of the girls' houses, or he had guests Kurt would wear a pajama shirt—one that matches of course—for the sake of making the people around him, or at least their parents more comfortable) …_Hmmm….Crap! My matching sets are dirty. Oh well. I'll just have to make do. Besides, it's not like anyone other than Nichole and Blaine are going to see anyway._ Sighing, Kurt took out boxers, a pair of navy blue pajama bottoms, and a simple, but stylish none-the-less, fitted, grey, cotton shirt.

A few moments later Kurt heard the shower cut off and once again Nichole could be heard shuffling around behind the door. Kurt busied himself by cleaning up odd things around his room while he waited for Nichole to emerge from the bathroom.

When Nichole came out of the bathroom her hair was still wet from her shower. "All yours Kurt," she said with a small smile.

Kurt smiled and entered his bathroom. _Alright, I think for now I'll just take a quick shower. I can do my moisturizing routine later tonight before I sleep, and I can take a longer shower in the morning. _He nodded as if to confirm his mental plan.

Nichole sat outside on Kurt's bed and was brushing her tangled, wet hair when her cell phone rang. She stopped and glanced at her phone. She had one unread text. Nichole put down her brush and picked up her phone to check the message.

K: Hi baby. Where r u? I came 2 4giv u.

Nichole gasped and dropped her phone. She looked around quickly to see if Kurt had heard her. When the shower didn't stop and Kurt didn't call out, Nichole picked up the phone and furiously texted a reply.

N: I'm not your baby. And you are the one that was out of line. I told you that  we're done now leave me alone.

Nichole put down her phone with shaky hands and picked up her brush again. A few moments later her phone received another text.

K: Don't b like that baby. U no that u want it.

Again, Nichole texted back furiously and with shaking fingers.

N: I told you leave me alone!

K: Don't u get it? U r mine bitch. Ur a fuckn tease and its time u put out.

Instead of replying to this last text Nichole tossed the phone across the bed where it rang periodically with new texts. She pulled her knees into her chest and grabbed her chicken and once again burrowed into the safety that only her plush toy could provide.

Kurt turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist and went over to his sink to brush his teeth. He stopped for a moment with the toothbrush still in his mouth when he realized that Nichole's phone was going off frequently and she was apparently ignoring it. Kurt quickly finished brushing his teeth and reached for his clothes. Unfortunately, he had left his clothes sitting on the couch. _Shit. Oh well. I'll just give Nicki a warning before I come out._ "Nicki, sweetie. I forgot my clothes outside. I'm just going to run out a get them really quick, alright? Nicki? Can you hear me?" When he received no answer, Kurt carefully peeked around the doorframe. When he saw the girl curled up on the bed Kurt threw open the door, careful to hold his towel in place. "Nicki! Nicki what's wrong?" Kurt ran over and grabbed his pajama pants, which he slipped on under his towel before he ran over to sit by Nichole. He stroked her hair almost frantically before he took her face between his hands and forced her to look at him. "Nicki, I need you to tell me what's wrong."

Nichole looked at Kurt with a boarder-line panicked look on her face. Instead of answering she glanced sidelong at her phone.

Kurt followed her gaze and picked up the cell phone. He opened it up to reveal several new text messages, all from Kyle, and each one more vulgar than the one before it. There were also a few picture messages that Kurt didn't dare open. He snapped the phone shut and tossed it back onto the bed. Kurt immediately pulled Nichole into a tight embrace. For a moment Nichole sat stiffly in Kurt's arms before collapsing into silent sobs.

"Why won't he leave me alone?"

"Shhhh. He's a stupid boy. Don't worry we'll take care of this." Kurt rocked her back and fort in an effort to sooth her.

The phone began to ring again. There was another text message, but this time it was from Nichole's friend Kelley. Apparently Kyle had come to the school and tried to find Nichole when she stopped answering his texts. Kurt glanced at Nichole and deleted the text. He would tell Blaine, but Nichole didn't need anything else to worry about. As he was putting the phone down it began to ring again. Kurt glanced at the caller ID.

**Ass Hat**

Kurt opened the phone, and before he could say anything a lightly slurred voice came from the other end of the phone.

"Sup bitch? Why won't you answer your fucking phone? You're such a fucking tease you know that?"

"I'm going to stop you right there," snapped Kurt. "You have no right to say or do anything to anyone."

"Who is this? Why are you answering the little whore's—"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence," said Kurt said; his voice was icy. "Now you listen to me you moronic, worthless piece flesh. You will hang up this phone and forget you ever knew _anyone_ named Nichole. Do you hear me? LEAVE HER ALONE!" Kurt yelled the last few words into the phone before snapping it shut and throwing it against the wall, where the phone shattered into several pieces.

Nichole let out a choked sob and latched back onto Kurt, who hugged her back tightly. The two heard the sounds of running feet from upstairs.

"Nichole! Nicki! Kurt!" yelled Blaine on his way down stairs. He harshly flung the door open, so that it hit the wall and ricocheted back towards him. Blaine pushed the door back again and leapt across the room and onto the bed where Nichole was still clinging to Kurt.

Nichole looked up when she felt Blaine's weight settle on the mattress. Once he was close enough Nichole released Kurt and leapt at her brother. She flung her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder. Blaine hugged her tightly and looked questioningly at Kurt.

Dave, Finn, Puck, Artie, Sam and Mike stood awkwardly in the doorway of Kurt's room. "Kurt what happened?" asked Finn.

Kurt pointed towards the wall where the pieces of the cell phone lay. "That pathetic sack of flesh decided to make an annoyance of himself."

At these words Blaine's face hardened, and his body stiffened. Dave and Puck both looked at the shattered pieces of cell phone. Dave's fists tightened and his eyes narrowed. Puck's fists also tightened and a growl escaped his throat. The others stared between the pieces of the broken phone and Kurt, shocked that something could make him angry enough to break something.

In an effort to appear much more calm than he was, Blaine took a deep breath and readjusted his hold on his sister to hide the trembling in his hands. "It'll be alright Nicki." He whispered as he rocked his sister. He closed his eyes and paused for a long moment, thinking. "Nicki, will you be okay if I leave you here with Kurt for a little bit?" Nichole looked up at her brother with a panicked look on her face, and Kurt also gave him a puzzled look, unable to believe that he would leave Nichole now of all times. "I won't leave you long. I'm going to go back to the school and grab some more of your things from the school." He paused and looked at Kurt. "Do you think your dad would mind if she stayed here for a little longer than this weekend? Our spring break starts next week and our parents are going to be out of town for a few more days, and I really don't think it's a good idea for the two of us to be alone in our house right now with this guy around. I definitely don't want Nicki to be alone in that dorm either. If my being here is a problem then I will go back to Dalton after the weekend is over, but I want Nicki to be somewhere where I know she won't be alone."

Before Kurt could answer Finn jumped in, "It's not a problem. Me and Kurt will talk to Burt and my mom. Don't worry about it." Kurt nodded in agreement.

"Thank you. Nicki…will you be ok with Kurt for a while?"

Nichole sniffed and nodded, but made no attempt to let go of her brother. "Yeah…but can you stay for a few minutes before you leave?" she asked quietly.

Blaine renewed his hold on his baby sister and answered, "Sure Nicki. I don't have to go right now, but I wanted to get your things and a few of mine just in case before it gets too late." The two remain in each others' embrace for several more minutes. Eventually Blaine looks down at his sister, and sees that she has fallen asleep. "Kurt," he whispered, "Can you take her?" As easily as possible, Blaine transferred Nichole's weight to Kurt's arms.

"Don't do anything stupid," said Kurt.

"I won't I promise," said Blaine. "Call me if you need me." Blaine stood up and kissed his sister on the head and Kurt on the cheek. As he left the room he looked at both Puck and Dave, and jerked his head ever-so-slightly towards the door. All of the other boys, with the exception of Kurt, filed out behind him. Once they were back upstairs Blaine excused himself to the kitchen, claiming that he needed to call Nichole's friends to let them know that he was coming by to gather her things, which was partially true. He was also checking to see if Kyle was still there; he was.

Dave and Puck casually made their way to the kitchen a few minutes after Blaine. The dapper boy stared at the floor as the two entered.

After a moment, Blaine exhaled loudly and looked up at the two bigger boys. "I would like to take you up on your offer."

**That's it! As my friend the Raisin Girl said, "The Dapper gloves are off!" Blaine is pissed and who knows what happens next! (Especially when Dave Karofsky and Noah Puckerman are involved...) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is the 4th and final part of the not so epic adventure! Once again I own nothing except Nichole.**

Dave led Blaine and Puck out to his truck. For the first several minutes of the drive the three boys were silent.

Finally Puck broke the awkward silence. "So, whose ass are we kickin'?"

"No one's," answered Blaine. When the two boys only looked at him in confusion he explained, "I'm going to try talking to him, but I have a tendency to allow my temper to get the best of me. That's why I need you two. I need you to keep me from doing something stupid. Nicki doesn't need the stress of bailing me out of jail or visiting me in the hospital on top of everything else, but I need to do something!" Blaine slammed his white knuckled fists onto his knees.

Dave waited for a moment and then asked, "Are you sure that you want Puckerman backin' you up?" he half turned in his seat so that he could see Puck out of the corner of his eye while he drove, "No offence man, but you cause more trouble than you help ninety percent of the time."

Puck snorted in response. "Like you're any better?"

"Regardless," interjected Blaine, "Both of you are more than capable of stopping me should the need arise…..and it helps that both of you are more intimidating than I am."

Puck snickered. "You are kinda short man."

Blaine shot Puck a deadpan look in the rearview mirror. "Yes, thank you for that Noah."

"Okay, so if I understand right, you want me and Puckerman to make sure you don't get your ass handed to you by this guy?"

"Basically, yes."

Puck and Dave exchanged a look in the rearview mirror. Dave's response was to push harder on the accelerator, and Puck shrugged his shoulders and responded, "Fair enough."

Kurt and Nichole sat on Kurt's bed in silence. Nichole had long since stopped crying. Now, she sat silently next to Kurt with her head resting on his shoulder. Several more minutes passed before both Nichole's and Kurt's stomachs began growling.

"Well, I guess even drama like this can't come between our stomachs and food," said Kurt in attempt to lighten the atmosphere.

Nichole smiled lightly and sat up. "Yeah, I guess so. I may have to see of that chicken is as good as that David guy said it was."

"That sounds like a great idea. Let's go." The pair stood up and headed upstairs. As they neared the top of the stairs several voices could be heard. Kurt recognized Finn's voice among several others.

"Sorry guys, somethin' came up, so we can't practice here tonight."

"What? C'mon man. If we don't practice then Coach will have our heads."

"Yeah, and we'll have to take up another after-school practice with you and homo explosion."

"Dude! Not cool!"

"What? It's not our fault that you guys committed social suicide."

Nichole and Kurt topped the stairs and saw Finn and Sam standing just inside the front door. In front of them, outside the door, were several members of the football team. Kurt and Nichole quickly walked quickly past the door and into the living room where the others were sitting and watching a rerun of the previous night's football game. "Is there still food up here?" Mike turned around and attempted to speak around the chicken wing in his mouth. Kurt made a disgusted face and said, "Why don't you just point." Mike pointed towards the dining room table where a dwindling plate of wings was. "You guys don't waste time." said Kurt as he and Nichole each filled a plate before sitting down in the living room with the others. A few moments later the door could be heard closing and Finn and Sam reappeared in the archway between the living room and the entryway.

"Finally, I thought that the Spanish Inquisition would never end," said Sam with a sigh.

"Yeah…wait, what's the Spanish Inquisition?" asked Finn.

Everyone stared at him for a moment before returning their attentions to the game. Kurt attempted to watch the game for two minutes before he shook his head and turned to Finn. "So why is the football team practicing musical numbers at our house anyway? Didn't you just practice at the school last time, and wasn't that a one time thing?"

Finn swallowed his food before answering. "Well, Coach said that the dancing really helped last time, with the teamwork and stuff, so she said that the football team should work with the Glee Club more often."

When Kurt and Nichole still looked confused Artie elaborated on Finn's explanation, "Coach Beiste said that dancing helps to improve balance and stuff, so she gave everyone an ultimatum. The football team could either spend a week with the Glee Club learning one dance for one week twice a year, or she could sign all of us up for ballet class."

Nichole snorted with laughter. When the boys looked at her she replied sheepishly, "Sorry, but the idea of a bunch of big burly football players doing pirouettes is pretty funny."

"Coach said that a lot of college and professional teams require their players to take dance classes," defended Mike quickly.

"Doesn't stop it from being funny," replied Nichole.

Kurt snickered at her very blunt statement. The other boys joined in soon after. "So," Kurt said once the laughter had died down, "how many of you have seen _Repo! The Genetic Opera_?"

Two hours of alternating silence and strained conversation had passed by the time Dave, Puck and Blaine had pulled into the Dalton Girl's academy parking lot. Blaine literally jumped down from Dave's truck and headed towards the door. He stopped to speak briefly with a blond girl that ran up to him. Once he finished talking he waved Dave and Puck over. "Okay, so Kelley said that this Kyle guy is upstairs waiting outside of Nicki's room. She said that pretty much everyone has cleared out of the hallway. They're either in their rooms or staying with friends on another floor. Apparently they think that this guy is either drunk or high, and he has been harassing some of the girls since he can't get through to Nicki's phone."

"Alright then. What are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Puck enthusiastically.

Blaine and Dave rolled their eyes and headed for the stairs. Four flights of stairs later they saw him; he was sitting on the floor leaning against Nichole's door. "Are you Kyle?" asked Blaine, who was making a valiant effort to keep his voice even.

"Yeah, what of it?"

Blaine stepped forward, away from the two larger boys that had followed him. "You need to leave. Now."

Kyle staggered to his feet and leaned heavily on the wall. Even though he was slouching, it was obvious that he was nearly a foot taller than Blaine. "Why should I listen to you? I got business here so why don't you beat it you little midget."

Blaine balled his hands into fists at his sides and took a few more steps closer. "You have absolutely no business here, especially with Nichole!"

"How do you kno— Wait. I know who you are. You're Nick's nancy-boy brother. What're you gonna do? Sing a faggy show tune at me? This ain't high school musical twinkle toes."

"I was actually hoping to reason with you."

Kyle barked out a laugh, "Please. You're sister was beggin' for it. I bet you taught her to suck cock didn't you? Tell me, how often does she practice on your frie—"

He didn't get a chance to finish, because Blaine's temper had finally gotten the best of him. He had taken a swing at Kyle, and managed to clip the taller boy's jaw, but before he could take another swing Puck had come up behind him and pinned his arms behind his back. "Chill dude!"

Kyle stood for a second more before he growled and attempted to take a stumbling swing at the trapped Blaine. Unfortunately for him, Dave came up beside him and body checked him into the wall beside Nichole's dorm room door. Puck took the opportunity to dig Blaine's phone out of his jacket pocket and snap a photo of Kyle, who was lying dazed against the wall.

"Here," said Puck as he released Blaine and handed his phone back to him. "Take this and give it to security. Tell them not to let this douche on campus again. We'll take care of things here." He gave Blaine a semi-gentle push towards the staircase. "Go on now!" Blaine nodded and, with one last glance at the boy who was only just now beginning to struggle to his feet, turned and walked towards the stairs.

"Hey! Get back here!" yelled Kyle. He pushed himself off of the wall and lunged drunkenly towards Blaine's retreating form, but was once again stopped by a solid wall of jock, known by the names of David Karofsky and Noah Puckerman.

The two boys each grabbed one of Kyle's arms and hoisted him up to pin him up against the wall. Even though he was several inches taller than both Puck and Dave, Kyle's feet dangled several inches off the ground.

"Now, where do you think you're goin'?" asked Dave

"Lemme go!"

"How 'bout not?" replied Dave.

"I'll get you for this!"

"Oh, you'll get us?" mocked Puck, "and our little dog too?"

"Sorry dude, we left Dorothy at home, but let's see how you do against her friends," smirked Dave.

Puck quickly gave Dave a slightly baffled look before he turned back towards Kyle. "I don't think he's quite ready to meet the wizard," he said. "I think that we should 'gussie' him up a bit first."

"Y'know for once I agree with you Puckerman. Personally I think that a black eye or two would do wonders for this guy's complexion."

"Yeah, and a bloody nose would be a perfect match for the shirt that he's wearing."

"Absolutely, and y'know what would be the perfect thing to top it all off?"

"What?"

"A little Ode to Garbage."

Puck smirked and turned his merciless gaze towards Kyle, whose eyes had gotten progressively larger since the two football players began talking. "Let's get started shall we?"

Blaine was just finishing up with the security guards when both Dave and Puck appeared at the bottom of the stairs, led by one of the girls from one of the bottom floor halls. "Thanks sweetheart," said Puck with a wink towards the younger girl, who blushed and quickly walked away.

"What happened?" asked Blaine frantically. The security guard standing with him crossed his arms and looked at the two teens expectantly.

"Nothin'," said Dave nonchalantly. "The guy bolted after you left."

"Then he ran into an open door," interrupted Puck.

"Then he fell down. I think he bloodied his nose on the floor."

"Yeah, and then he thought it would be a good idea to jump out the window on the second floor. Moron landed in a dumpster. M' pretty sure he's stuck in there."

"Is that right?" asked the security guard, clearly amused. "Well then, I should probably go and help him out then shouldn't I?" The security guard walked off towards the outside door. He could be heard talking on his radio as he reached the door.

"You guys shouldn't have done that," said Blaine.

"Done what?" asked Dave innocently.

"We don't know what you're talking about," said Puck with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Well regardless of what you did or didn't do, thank you. Now, I need to go and grab a few things from Nicki's room and then we need to run by my dorm so that I can get my clothes." Blaine quickly jogged upstairs and gathered several of Nichole's things. Once he returned to the lobby where Dave and Puck were left waiting the three headed back to the truck.

"So…" said Puck as the three drove towards Dalton Academy to get Blaine's things, "friends of Dorothy huh?"

"What?" asked Dave and Blaine together, for completely different reasons.

"Dude, friends of Dorothy? That's, like, some sort of code for 'I'm a gay guy.' Thanks for including me in that by the way." Puck replied dryly.

"Wait. What? I'm not- I mean-" stuttered Dave.

Before he could further protest Puck cut him off "Dude, don't even bother. I heard the little heart to heart you had with my boy Kurt back at the house"

Dave stared at Puck in horror through the rearview mirror. "It's not wha—"

"Karofsky! I don't care. You've seen who I hang out with, right? I don't give a shit whether or not you're gay. It's not like you ever hit on me or anything, so why should I care?" He paused for a moment and tried to gage Dave's expression. "I won't say anything if that's what you're worried about."

Dave sat in silence for a moment. He was shocked that Puck knew, and even more shocked that he didn't care. At the same time he was unbelievably relieved that someone other than Blaine and Kurt knew. "Thanks." His reply was barely above a whisper.

Blaine looked at Dave with a smug and satisfied expression on his face. He opened his mouth the say something, but he was cut off by Dave's gruff voice.

"Not a word hobbit."

Blaine looked at him, amused, for a moment before miming zipping and locking his lips. He then cocked his head and smiled quietly at Dave. His resemblance to an adorable puppy was overwhelming.

Dave swallowed thickly and thought to himself _Fuck my life. I don't need two of them…he still doesn't compare to Kurt though…No! bad Dave!_

Some time later Dave pulled his truck back up to the curb beside the Hudson-Hummel home. He sighed and turned off his engine. Blaine and Puck grabbed the bags of extra clothes and headed towards the house, Dave lagging behind.

When the three boys entered the house they were shocked to find everyone, piled in the living room watching and singing along with _Sweeny Todd_. Nichole was the first to look up and notice her brother and the two missing football players. "Blaine! You're back!" She jumped up and climbed over Kurt's legs towards her brother. Nichole gave her brother an enthusiastic hug around his waist before practically dragging him over to the couch to sit down beside Kurt once more. "Come watch with us! We only started it a little while ago."

Blaine smiled and laughed, glad that his sister's mind was no longer on her creepy ex-boyfriend. "Alright, alright," he laughed and sat down on the other side of Nichole, who was sitting on Kurt's right.

Puck dropped the bag he was carrying with the one that Blaine had dropped by the coffee table, and quickly joined the others.

Dave looked at everyone, shuffling his feet awkwardly before backing towards the kitchen.

Kurt saw Dave back out of the room and excused himself from the group to follow the larger boy into the kitchen. "You could join us you know. We don't bite."

"I don't fit in with you guys."

Kurt dramatically brushed his hair out of his eyes (a movement that Dave couldn't help but follow and notice how well fitted Kurt's cotton shirt was) and said, "Nonsense. We're all misfits here. Join us David." Kurt looked at Dave with wide eyes.

Dave looked at Kurt for a long moment before he sighed and walked slowly towards him. He stopped a handful of inches short of Kurt, and when the slightly smaller boy didn't back down or flinch Dave gently used his right hand to cover Kurt's eyes. This caused Kurt to take in a sharp breath, but he remained still. "Please don't look at me like that. I can resist that look on your boyfriend's face, but you…" Dave trailed off, as though he were afraid to admit what he was thinking.

Kurt cautiously removed Dave's hand from his eyes. "Does this mean that you'll stay with us?"

Dave sighed and nodded, smiling slightly. Kurt returned the smile and released Dave's arm. Both boys walked over to the refrigerator to grab drinks.

However, both boys were unaware of their curly haired audience in the hallway outside of the kitchen. _What the hell? _Nichole stood just outside the door where neither of the two boys could see her. _Well, this complicates things…Dave seems to have a thing for Kurt….Hmmm, I guess I was right at the mall that day; he does want a piece. I just hope that he doesn't plan on trying anything while Kurt and Blaine are together._ She watched the two boys, mostly Dave, talk while they each prepared their own drinks (and Kurt prepared one for Blaine). Dave was careful to keep at least a foot of empty space between himself and Kurt after their little exchange. _Hmmm…I suppose there's nothing to worry about right now. Dave seems to be going out of his way not to touch Kurt….huh, I guess that little moment was a one time deal….for now at least. I'm not worried about Kurt. He wouldn't hurt Blaine, but I'll keep an eye on this guy. If anything else it will make my life more interesting, and maybe I just found my new GBF…_Nichole smiled and hid around the corner as the two boys exited the kitchen with drinks in hand. A few moments later she re-entered the living room to see everyone seated comfortably around the TV. Dave had taken up a seat beside Puck on the far left hand side of the room, and Kurt had settled himself comfortably beside Blaine once more and was singing along animatedly with him. _Yep. A new BGF could be fun._

**And there it is ladies and gents! It's over! There will be a squeal of sorts soon. So keep a look out for Nichole and Dave's crazy antics in _Trouble is a Self Appointed Hag_. Let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so here is my sequel of sorts to _Protective Much_. I'm sorry for all of the Klaine Train peoples, but this will eventually be a Pirate fic. I love Klaine, but I also love Kurtofsky. Don't hate the multi shippers! No worries though Blaine lovers! I refuse to make him the "bad guy." He will remain the same sweet and slightly oblivious Blaine that we all know and love. Once again, I own nothing except Nichole. **

"Why do you want to come with me?" asked Blaine suspiciously as he stood beside the driver's side door of his car.

"I wanted to thank Puck and Dave personally for whatever they did to get The Ass Hat to leave me alone," answered his younger sister, Nichole, nonchalantly.

Blaine sighed heavily, "I told you. Nothing happened. All they did was help to escort him away from your room so that security could take care of him."

"Yeah, sure, that's what happened. That's why none of the girls on my hall can say anything about that weekend without smiling or snickering, and why I can't get anything more than a vague story out of you. I'm not stupid Blaine."

"Nothing happened. There's nothing to tell. Now drop it."

Nichole pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine, nothing happened, but can't I come with you anyway and at least thank them for keeping your ass out of trouble?" She paused and then made one last jab at her brother, "And I would like to say hi to Kurt. You're not the only one who misses him y'know."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Alright, get in."

"Yay!" Nichole bounced happily over to the passenger side door of the bright red Corolla.

The two siblings drove for several minutes without conversation. They sang along with Blaine's iPod, and laughed at the strange looks that people gave them at red lights when they danced to the music. When a particularly mellow song came on Nichole turned down the music volume down and turned to face her brother's profile. "So what are you and Kurt doing tonight?"

"We're going to dinner and a movie with Mercedes and Rachel."

Nichole looked at Blaine for a moment. "Seriously? You're not going to go out and do coupley things?"

"What?" asked Blaine good naturedly.

"I'm just sayin, you and Kurt are always going out with other people. I don't know. You guys just don't seem to go out alone much anymore… Not that that's a bad thing! Whatever works for you guys I guess."

"We do stuff alone…We just enjoy doing things with other people…"

"Like I said, it's not a bad thing. At least I don't have to worry about walking in on you guys at home." Nichole made a disgusted face and some gagging noises.

Blaine laughed, "Now when have you ever have to worry about something like that?"

"Hey, even though you weren't dating him, I caught an eye full of Sebastian more than once."

Blaine groaned, "Come on Nicki, we both said that we were sorry for that. We didn't know you would be home that early. You were the one that said you would be staying after school to get some extra practice in while the auditorium was empty."

Nichole laughed and turned the music back up. Once again the siblings were occupied with singing and what they affectionately called drive-dancing.

"Kurt!" yelled Nichole as she bounded across the parking lot. The boy in question turned around, only to be nearly knocked over by the curly haired ball of energy. "Kurt! I missed you! It kinda sucks that you came back here. Well, not entirely, because now you can hang out with all of your old friends and you can dress in your fun clothes again, but it still sucks, because now I can't hang out with you as much anymore!" Nichole rambled on, seemingly without having to breath in between words, while she hugged the tall boy around the middle.

Kurt laughed and hugged her back. "Slow down Chickadee. I missed you too. I didn't know that you were coming today too." He looked up over Nichole's head to smile brightly at Blaine, who was standing behind his sister looking deeply amused.

"Hey, don't hog him all to yourself sis. I would like a turn too," laughed Blaine.

Nichole let go of Kurt and backed away so that her brother could hug his boyfriend. "Selfish. Anywho, I'm just here to talk to Puck and Dave. I'll probably hang out with them or, if it's alright with them, I'll hang out with Brittany and Santana while you guys are out with Mercedes and Rachel." Nichole had become surprisingly close to the two cheerleaders over the last few weeks. She enjoyed Brittany's child-like quips, and she insisted that Auntie Tana was the single most amusing person on the face of the planet.

"Of course you can hang out with us munchkin," said Santana with a surprising amount of affection.

"Lord Tubbington was just telling me the other day how much he would like you to see his new kittens," said Brittany with her normal innocent smile.

"Yay! I like Lord Tubbington, but first I need to find Puck and Dave."

"They're at football practice. If you go into the school and walk past the choir room the locker rooms will be three doors further down the hall. Boys' are on the right and Girls' are on the left," said Kurt as he pointed towards the building.

"Thanks Kurt! I'll get Puck or someone to drop me off at Brittany's house after practice is over, okay?"

"Sounds good kid. We'll see you later. C'mon Britt, let's go and get some food," said Santana as she began walking towards her car.

"Okay. I'll tell Lord Tubbington that you're coming," called Brittany over her shoulder as she followed Santana.

Nichole exited the Girls' locker rooms and walked down towards the yells and whistle calls heard from the opposite side of the tall silver bleachers in front of her. _Damn their coach is loud… At least I hope it's their coach. The cheerleading coach terrifies me._ She shuddered involuntarily at the thought of running into Sue Sylvester, and followed the noises down through the gate. Once she was through the gate she made her way onto the track surrounding the football field. _Crap. I should have asked Kurt what number Puck was at least. Stupid helmets. Stupid practice jerseys without names on them._ Nichole thought about calling out Puck or Dave's name in hopes of getting a response, but thought twice as she watched the Coach call out plays and drills. So instead, Nichole leaned against the fence on the home side of the field close to where several water bottles were sitting to wait for someone she knew to come over for a drink.

Several minutes later Beiste called some of the players in to take a break and sent out one of the groups doing drills on the far end of the field to take their place. The players that were called over to take a break walked over towards Nichole on the sidelines. When they removed their helmets Nichole saw that Puck was among the boys that had been called off the field. "Puck!" called Nichole, "Puck, over here!" Nichole waved to get the mohawked boy's attention.

"Nik? That you?" asked Puck, shielding his eyes from the sun.

Once he acknowledged her, Nichole waved even more enthusiastically. "Hi Puck!"

Smiling at the overly enthusiastic girl, Puck walked over and gave her an awkward one-armed hug over the fence (quite a feat considering Nichole's height, or lack there of). "What're you doin' here shorty?"

"I came here to talk to you and Dave."

Puck walked away for a moment to pick up a water bottle, and when he returned he gave the short girl an odd look. "Me and Karofsky huh? I understand why you would come to see me and all my badassness, but why would you wanna talk to Karofsky?"

Nichole rolled her eyes, "Oh please, he's not that bad and you know it."

Puck held his hands up in surrender, "Fine, but that still doesn't tell me what they hell your doin' here."

"I told you I came to talk to you and Dave." When Puck's only response was to look expectantly at her, Nichole continued, "Fine, I wanted to thank you guys for going with Blaine to get rid of Kyle."

"What's to thank us for? All we did was...escort…the guy out."

"Oh please. I'm not stupid Puckerman. I know damn well that you and Dave did more than just escort him out."

"And how would you know something like that?"

"Well first of all, Blaine didn't come home a bloody mess, so apparently someone more capable of holding his own in a fight against a guy twice his size must have stepped in."

That made Puck laugh. "Nice thing to say about your brother shorty."

"Hey, I love my brother, and he's not a wuss, but his temper would do him more good if he were about a foot taller and one hundred pounds heavier. In case you didn't notice he isn't the most logical person after he loses it."

Puck snickered, and with a smirk responded, "Yeah. Your brother isn't the most bad-ass guy I've ever met, but seriously, nothing happened….that I'm allowed to tell you about"

Nichole smirked in return. This was why she liked Puck; he had a devil-may-care attitude about most things, and he didn't baby her like Blaine often tried to do. "I knew it!"

"You don't know nothin' shorty, 'cause I didn't say anything."

Nichole laughed, "Fine. I know nothing. Now will you point out Dave to me so that I can thank him for nothing too?"

Puck nodded and pointed out the number 77 uniform. "That's him. I'll give him a heads up that you're here."

"Thanks Puck. Just tell him to come over here when he gets a minute."

Puck waved over his shoulder without turning around as he walked away back towards the field. He stopped briefly beside Dave and gestured towards the fence where Nichole was still standing. Dave glanced towards the fence and nodded to Puck, who continued on his way. A few minutes later when Coach called for Dave's group to take a short break while another took their place, Dave walked over to where Nichole was standing, stopping only to grab a water bottle.

"So…Puckerman said you wanted to talk to me 'bout somethin'."

Nichole rolled her eyes. "All you football guys are weird. You're friends, and yet you insist on calling each other by your last names." Dave opened his mouth to protest, but Nichole continued before he could voice any sort of complaint. "So anyways, I just wanted to thank you for going with Blaine and Puck to get rid of Kyle." Once again, Dave opened his mouth to comment, but was once again cut off by Nichole, "Don't bother saying that nothing happened. I'm not stupid and I've already had this conversation with both Blaine and Puck."

Dave sighed heavily and waited for a moment to see if Nichole was going to cut him off again. "You're welcome then…. I guess… Did you really come all the way down here from that rich school of yours to say that?"

"No, I came here to see Kurt too. Since he came back here I have no regular shopping buddy."

"Umm…. I'm sorry?"

"Psh! No you're not," scoffed Nichole with a short laugh. Dave glanced around nervously and once again began to protest. "Ahh!" interjected Nichole, "Not a question Dave. Statement of fact, and that coming to see Kurt and thank you guys wasn't the only reason I came here either."

Dave looked around again (_Man, this guy's jumpy as hell_ thought Nichole) and sighed heavily, whether it was out of frustration or out of exhaustion from trying to keep up with Nichole is debatable. "Why else did you come down here then?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"You are talking to me."

"No, no, no. I wanted to talk to you in private after you get done with practice."

"Why?"

"I have a proposition for you."

"What kind of proposition?" asked Dave, who was once again nervous. _This tiny girl is fucking terrifying. I can see why Kurt likes her so much; she's almost exactly like those other harpies he hangs out with._

Nichole looked at Dave and with a sneaky smile on her face said, "You'll just have to meet me and find out won't you Dave?"

_Scratch that. She's worse than those other harpies. At least they don't give off the vibe of the most innocent serial killer in the universe._ "And if I say no?"

Nichole pouted (it worked on her brother and most of the Warblers; why shouldn't it work now?). "Come on Dave! It's nothing bad. I just wanted to talk to you about something! That's all; I swear!"

_Damn it. What is it with this family and the puppy faces?_ "Fine, I'll meet you outside the locker rooms after practice."

"Yay!" squealed Nichole as she clapped her hands and launched herself half way over the fence so that she could hug Dave's neck. Dave stood shocked and uncomfortable for a moment before hesitantly hugging the small girl back. "Okay, so I'll wait in the stands for now and after practice I'll wait for you outside of the locker rooms," she said as she abruptly let go of his neck.

"Yeah….okay….umm it may be a while. I'm usually one of the last ones out, and you probably don't wanna wait that long," Dave said only slightly awkwardly in a last ditch effort to avoid the conversation that he really hoped wasn't coming.

"No problem! Blaine and Kurt are going out with Mercedes and Rachel, and I was just gonna hang out with Britt and Santana for a bit later tonight." She turned towards the bleachers and began to walk away, "I'll see you after practice Dave!" she called over her shoulder.

Dave sighed and turned back towards the other players, several of whom were now staring at him out of the corner of their eyes.

"Hey Karofsky," called one of his teammates, "Got a hot date later?"

Dave laughed awkwardly, "You could say that…" _Yeah, only if hot date means hurricane in the form of a tiny sixteen-year-old girl._

**Let me know what you think peoples! I'll try to get chapter 2 out relatively soon, but I also have another story that I'm working on as well as this one.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody! People Reviewed! This excites me!**

**Someone asked how old Nichole is. I am aware that she does not always act like it, but she is 16 (a year younger than Blaine in my head). She's just very excitable and it makes her seem younger than she is. Ok? I hope this clears some things up! On with chapter 2! **

**Once again, I own absolutely nothing. *Insert tears of sadness and woe here.***

When practice finally ended Dave was exhausted. Coach Beiste had run them harder than usual. Apparently because she was only allowed one practice a week during the off season she felt the need to make up for it by drilling the team until everyone was literally ready to drop, or throw up, whichever came first. _Damn. I'm gonna be feelin that for the next week,_ thought Dave as he rolled his shoulders, which were stiff from being tensed all through practice. He lagged behind the team for a few minutes to give them a head start in the showers. Dave had no desire to explain any inconvenient bodily functions to a locker room full of half naked boys (It had never happened before, but there was no harm in being cautious). As he sat on the bench, "catching his breath," Dave saw Nichole bound down from the stands and make her own way towards the school. After the short girl disappeared inside the building Dave sighed and pulled himself to his feet. _Time for a much needed shower._

By the time Dave actually started his shower most of his teammates had already left. Only a scattered few remained, including Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman.

"So, am I still cool to come over to your place later?" asked Finn.

"Yeah. Not sure what time though. I'll text ya when Becca's left for her friend's house," responded Puck.

"Alright, that's cool. Mom wanted us to have dinner together tonight anyway, since Burt is workin late at the shop tonight and Kurt is out with Blaine and the girls."

"Kay, see ya."

"Later." Finn's heavy and slightly shuffling footsteps could be heard echoing off of the tile walls as he left the locker room.

A few moments later Puck's locker could be heard closing, and his footsteps could also be heard exiting the locker room. Finally, Dave was alone in the locker room, free to enjoy his shower in peace. He thought that he might have heard the door reopen a few minutes after Puck left, but quickly brushed it off when he didn't hear anyone shuffling about or opening a locker. _Finally, peace and quiet. _Dave hummed to himself as he finished his shower at a leisurely pace.

Twenty minutes later Dave exited the shower with a towel tied securely around his waist. He walked over to his locker, removed his clothes and placed them on the bench. He quickly slipped on his boxers under his towel before putting the damp cloth aside and putting on his jeans.

"Damn, and here I thought only Blaine and Kurt took that long in a shower."

"WHAT THE FUCK!" yelled Dave as he spun around, shirt in hand to see Nichole sitting on a bench in the corner, not far from his locker. "What the _Hell_ are you doing in here?"

"Jeeze, calm down."

"Calm down? You're in the BOYS' locker room!"

Nichole rolled her eyes, "Oh please, I hate to tell you Dave, but I have an older brother that goes to an all-boys school, you ain't got nothin I haven't seen before." Dave looked at the smaller girl in shock. "Look, if it makes you feel better, I didn't come in until everyone else was gone, and I closed my eyes."

"Y'know for some reason that doesn't help much."

Nichole sighed, "Would you feel better if I went back outside?"

"Yeah, actually."

"Alright," she stood up and headed for the door, "I'm gone. I'll just wait out here."

Dave watched her leave and then quickly finished pulling on his shirt before sitting down on the bench and putting his head in his hands. _What the Hell just happened? I can't tell if this girl is crazy, doesn't know what personal boundaries are, or just doesn't give a shit, but I don't know if I can take much more._

"Dave?" came Nichole's muffled voice through the door.

"Coming," said Dave, his voice only slightly higher than usual. _Hopefully this'll be quick. I wanna go home. _Sighing, Dave gathered up the rest of his things and walked out into the hallway, where the tiny terror was waiting for him.

"Yay, you're done," said Nichole as she picked herself up off the floor. "I'll make this short because Puck is waiting for me outside….actually I probably shouldn't worry; he most likely fell asleep." Nichole shook her head and faced Dave. "So Dave, I have decided to appoint myself your hag, and in return you will be my G.B.F."

Dave was stunned by the younger girl's blunt statement. "Wait, you're gonna be my what? And what the hell is a G.B.F.?"

"Your hag….y'know someone that you can hang out with a do stuff with that you wouldn't be able to do with some of your strait friends…"

"A fag-hag?" _Dear God, she can't possibly be serious…_

Nichole flinched, "Please don't use that word. And to answer your other question a G.B.F. is a gay best friend."

At the mention of the word 'gay,' Dave rushed to defend himself, "Wait! Hold it! I'm not gay!" _She has no proof…Keep calm. She has. No. Proof._

"Psh," scoffed Nichole, "Don't pull that shit with me. My gay-dar is better than my brother's."

"B-but I like sports and—" _Shit, shit, shit!_

Nichole rolled her eyes, "Not every gay guy is like the ones on TV y'know."

Dave began to look around; his face showed that he was bordering on panic. "I-I'm not—How'd you-" _Not now. I can't do this now!_

Nichole looked at the older boy's face and grasped one of his arms in both of her hands to bring his attention back to her, "Hey, calm down. I know that you're not out, and I'm not here to out you."

That seemed to make Dave relax somewhat, at least he had stopped looking frantically for an escape rout. Dave licked his lips nervously, _Calm the fuck down Dave, _"How did you.."

"Know?" Nichole laughed lightly for a moment. "Gay brother, remember? Blaine wasn't born out of the closet you know. He was buried pretty deep under the coats at one point." She looked at Dave and smiled, "Let's just say I had a chance to write a pretty detailed map of the closet while waiting for Blaine to join the land of daylight."

Dave gave Nichole a shaky smile before asking "So, why do this?"

Nichole shrugged, "I don't know. I thought it would be fun to have a more masculine gay friend, or at least a friend that I didn't have to constantly have to share with Blaine….Not that I'm bitter or anything, I just want someone all to myself."

Dave cleared his throat awkwardly, "What about the kids at your school?"

"Yeah…they're ok, but everything gets back to Blaine sooner or later."

"Oh… Why me? There has to be another reason other than the fact that I-...I'm"

Nichole nodded, "Yeah, when I saw you at Kurt's house a few weeks ago you looked kinda uncomfortable….like you needed someone to talk to that you didn't have to deal with on a regular basis, or who wasn't suffering from a hero complex."

Dave tensed up a little bit, but tried to laugh. "Yeah, I guess that's kinda true."

"Good! Then it's settled. I'm your unofficial hag, and you are my C.G.B.F., closet gay best friend," she explained. "We can do fun stuff!"

"You're not dragging me to the mall every chance you get."

"We don't have to shop all the time… I would like to go occasionally, but we can do other stuff too. Kurt mentioned that you were on the hockey team last year, and I know you're on the football team, so maybe we can go to games, or maybe you could help me learn to skate." Nichole continued to ramble on about things that the two of them could do together.

Dave smiled a little more at the overly enthusiastic girl. _Maybe I should do this… I mean, what could it hurt? She'll probably loose interest pretty quick anyway, and if anyone asks I can just say that we're on a date or that we're related or something…_ "Alright, alright," Dave took the younger girl's wrists in one of his hands and removed them from his arm. "I'll agree to this, but only if you promise to keep your mouth shut. Don't go spoutin off this hag or G.B.F. crap to nobody. Understand? Not your brother, not Kurt, nobody."

Nichole nodded slowly, "Can I at least tell them that you're my friend?"

Dave let Nichole's wrists go, "Sure, I guess so."

"Yay!" For the second time that day Nichole clapped her hands together and jumped up to hug Dave's neck. "It'll be fun. I promise!" With that last statement Nichole released Dave and practically skipped down the hall towards the door closest to the parking lot.

_Why do I have the feeling that I've just signed my own death sentence? Oh well, maybe it won't be so bad, _thought Dave as he picked up his things and headed towards the parking lot at a much slower pace. As he exited the door he saw Puck and Nichole wave as they drove past on their way to out of the parking lot. With a small smile, Dave waved back at two of the most unlikely people to know his secret.

**And that's it for chapter 2! Next time we visit Kurt and Blaine to see how they're doing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi peoples. Sorry that it's been a while and that this is a bit on the short side, but I got stuck and then distracted by another plot bunny. Nichole is mine, and nothing else.**

The night had been wonderful. Dinner was delicious; the movie was hilarious, and the music was phenomenal, but something was off. Blaine couldn't stop thinking about what his sister had said. _Is it true? Do we not act like a couple anymore?_

"Blaine…"

At the sound of his name, Blaine jumped in his seat, and turned to see the concerned face of his boyfriend. "What? Sorry? I was in my own little world."

Kurt smiled, "Obviously." He turned back to the two girls across from him. "So, as I was saying…"

As Kurt restarted the conversation Blaine zoned out again. _It's not that I don't care about Kurt; I do. How could I not? He's amazing. _ Blaine sighed dreamily. _He's funny, smart, and he has one of the most beautiful voices that I've ever heard. _The girls laughed at something that Kurt said, and Blaine laughed with them, hoping to cover up the fact that he wasn't really listening. _He's also unbelievably attractive. _This last thought caused Blaine to blush.

"Blaine is something wrong?" asked Rachel. "Your face is red."

His blush deepened, "No, no. I'm fine. Is it warm in here to anyone?"

Mercedes laughed at Blaine's obvious embarrassment. "Somethin' on your mind, white boy?"

They all laughed, including Blaine. "No, no." Blaine glanced at his watch, "Ahh! I didn't realize that it was this late. I need to go and pick up Nicki, and we need to head home. We won't be getting back until after midnight as it is." He stood up and pushed his chair in.

Kurt's face fell slightly, but he quickly recovered and smiled at Blaine, "I suppose it is late." Kurt began to stand, and follow Blaine.

"Hey, isn't Nichole at Brittany's house?" asked Mercedes.

"Oh that's right," said Kurt. "My car is in the opposite direction, back at the school. I would hate to make you drive more than you have to. It's a long drive back to Dalton."

"No, Kurt, it's fine. It's only a few extra minutes."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, and you know that Nicki would have both our heads if she didn't get to say good bye."

Kurt laughed, "That's true, but I don't want you two driving back any later than you already are."

Blaine was about to argue, again, with Kurt, but was cut off by Rachel. "Why don't we all go up to Brittany's house to say good bye to Nichole?"

Mercedes too this as her queue to jump in as well, "Yeah, I rode with Rachel, so she's gonna have to go back and drop me off at my car anyway, so why don't we all just go to Britt's house?"

"Yes, Kurt, you ride with Blaine to Brittany's house and you can ride back to the school with Mercedes and me."

Kurt and Blaine looked at one another. "It's your decision Kurt."

Kurt smiled and nodded. "That sounds good. This way we all get a chance to say good bye to Nicki, and the night doesn't have to end quite yet."

Blaine smiled and all four of the teenagers exited the restaurant, and got into their respective cars.

Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel watched from the cars as Blaine walked up to Brittany's house and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later a tall, thin brunet man, Brittany's dad, answered the door. Seeing that it was Blaine on his doorstep, the man called back into the house without further prompting. Nichole came bounding into the doorway, followed by Santana and Brittany a moment later. The trio watching from the car saw Nichole say a quick good bye to Brittany and Santana, hug them both and walk with Blaine back to the cars.

"Hey guys. How was the movie?" asked Nichole.

"Fabulous," said Mercedes.

"Amusing," said Kurt.

"It was a most enjoyable experience," responded Rachel.

Nichole was about to ask the three another question, but was cut off by a particularly large yawn.

Blaine smiled at his sister, "I think it's time for us to go home."

Nichole glared at her brother for a moment. "M' not that tired," she said as she tried to stifle another yawn.

"Uhh huh," said Mercedes, "Sure."

"Shut up it's been an….interesting…day."

The others looked skeptically at the slightly younger girl for a moment before Kurt shook his head and broke the silence, "Well," he said, shrugging his shoulders, "I suppose that we should let you two get going." He bent down and gave Nichole a hug. Mercedes and Rachel quickly followed suit. "Don't take so long to visit next time," said Kurt as he walked over to Blaine to give him a good bye hug as well.

"Don't worry; we won't," said Blaine as he returned Kurt's hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He then walked over to Mercedes and Rachel and gave each of them a hug and kiss, not unlike the one he gave Kurt, before climbing into his car with Nichole. He watched through the rearview mirror as the trio of divas got into Rachel's car and pulled out of the driveway. As soon as the driveway was clear Blaine also pulled out of the driveway and headed back to Dalton.

"So… did you guys have fun?"

"Yes, we did."

"What did you go see?"

"There was a special showing of _The Newsies_ on at the theater."

"Aww, I love that movie."

"I know you do."

Nichole yawned again, and turned up the air conditioning. Blaine looked oddly at his shivering sister for a moment before asking, "What are you doing?"

"Turning the air on," she answered simply while simultaneously trying to cover another skull splitting yawn.

"I see that, but why? It's freezing outside."

Nichole shot Blaine a short glare and pouted. "I realize that Blaine, but I'm trying to stay awake so that you aren't driving back alone."

Blaine smiled at his sister. "Careful baby sister, people might think that you care."

Nichole blushed, "Yeah, well…maybe I do care…just a little."

Blaine chuckled lightly at his sister. _What am I going to do with her?_, he thought as he reached to turn the heat back on. "I'll be fine. Go to sleep. I'll wake you when we get back to the dorms."

Nichole nodded her head, unable to respond because, once again, she was caught unawares by yet another yawn. "O…Kay," she said tiredly, as she fought a loosing battle with her heavy eyelids, "but only for a few minutes."

"Sure, whatever you say," answered Blaine. "I'll wake—" His reply was cut short when he glanced over and saw that Nichole was already curled up in the seat asleep. _Nevermind._ Blaine drove the rest of the way back to his dorm humming along softly with his iPod. When he finally got back to the dorm he texted Wes, who was known to stay up late, to help him carry Nichole up to his room. He thanked the older boy and quietly shut the door before looking at his sister, who was curled up on his bed like a sleeping cat. "Night Nicki," he said as he collapsed onto the futon couch to sleep.

**Hopefully it was worth the wait, and watch carefully for the plot bunny that has been distracting me: _A Tale of Two Divas._ Kurt and Rachel living in NYC after High School...Together! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again peoples! I hope I didn't confuse too many people when I combined my 2 stories. I just realized that there was really no reason for them to be separate. If I threw some people off then I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!**

**Anywho! Enjoy the latest adventures of Dave and his new Hag!**

**Several Weeks Later**

_I love coming home. It's so nice to be away from the dorms...why don't I ever come home again?_

"Hey Blaine?" asked Nichole as she leaned over the back of the couch to look at her brother, who was sitting and watching TV.

_That's why. As much as I love being home, and as much as I love my baby sister, there is no escape from anyone when they want to find me. _"Hmm?" he acknowledged, without looking away from his program.

"Can you do me a favor, and give me a ride to the park in Lima on Saturday?"

Blaine blinked and looked at his sister, "Sorry, what?"

Nichole scoffed and rolled her eyes, "The park, can you give me a ride?"

Her brother looked at her in confusion. "It's not that far. Can't you walk?"

Groaning, Nichole smacked her forehead on the back of the couch. "If you had been paying attention, then you would have heard me say that it was the park in _Lima._ I would walk, but there is a slight possibility that I would get lost, or kidnapped by some crazy person."

"What do you want to go to the Lima park for?"

"I'm meeting someone."

"Kurt?"

"I'm pretty sure you would have known about it ahead of time if I were, genius."

"Santana and Brittany?"

"No."

"Oh Nicki, don't tell me you're meeting Noah?"

Again, Nichole rolled her eyes, "No, Blaine, and even if I was meeting Puck it wouldn't be that big of a deal."

"Then who are you meeting?"

"None of your business."

Blaine looked at his sister suspiciously. Normally, Nichole didn't have a problem telling Blaine who she was going to hang out with. "It is if I'm going to drive you."

"Blaine…." Nichole whined.

Blaine's only response was to arch an eyebrow and look expectantly at his sister.

"Fine! I'll just ask Mom to give me a ride," she said as she spun on a heel and marched out the way she came in.

Blaine half turned to lean over the couch and called after Nichole, "You do know that you'll have to tell Mom who you're meeting."

A clipped "Whatever Blaine!" was heard from down the hall.

The older boy shrugged and flopped back onto the couch. _She'll tell me eventually._

******************** Saturday**

Blaine was sitting on the window seat in his living room reading a book when his phone rang. "Hello?"

"_**Blaine! What is Nicki doing today?"**_

"Hello to you too, Kurt."

"_**Sorry. Hello Blaine, now tell me what Nicki is doing today."**_

Blaine rolled his eyes and grinned at his boyfriend's antics. "I don't know. I think she went to hang out with some friend from Lima today."

"_**Who did she go to meet?"**_

This question confused Blaine. "What? You don't know?"

"_**No! I called her yesterday to see if she wanted to go shopping, and she said that she already had plans, but she wouldn't tell me who they were with."**_

"Did you ask all of the usual suspects?"

"_**Yes, of course. I asked everyone in Glee, and I even called Kelley and Trixi to see if they were the ones meeting her, but no one has plans with her this weekend."**_

"That's odd. She isn't hanging out with anyone here. I assumed that she was meeting one of the Glee club members."

"_**You do remember what happened the last time she got secretive about who she was hanging out with?"**_

Blaine was silent for a moment, thinking.

"_**Secret boyfriends happened. I swear, if I am not privileged enough to be in the loop this time I will be offended."**_

Blaine's face drained of color at the thought of his baby sister running off again with another secret boyfriend, "N-no, she wouldn't do something that stupid again ….No, just no." Blaine's voice dropped and became eerily calm.

"_**Blaine…Blaine….Blaine are you there? You do know that I wasn't serious right?" **_**came Kurt's now somewhat unsure voice over the receiver.**

Blaine jerked himself out of his thoughts. "Yes, yes I'm still here."

_**Kurt's dry laugh could be heard on the other end of the line. "Good. I thought I had lost you to undapper thoughts just now. Is everything alright?"**_

"Yes….yes everything's fine. I'll call you later."

"_**Okay…you're sure?"**_

"Yes. I'm sure. Love you."

"_**Love you too, and call me if you hear from Nicki."**_

As soon as Blaine hung up the phone he slid his feet into a pair of flip flops that he normally never left the house in, grabbed his car keys, and ran out to his car with every intention of driving to Lima and finding out who his sister was with.

******************* In Lima Park**

Nichole walked slowly through the park with her hands in the pockets of her jacket. She looked around as if trying to find someone. _Hmmm…Why did I say "Okay" when he told me to meet him under the big oak tree? There are millions of the damn things around here. I should have asked for more details. _She began reaching for her cell phone, with the intention of calling the person she was meeting when she saw a large figure lounging on a wooden park bench under an exceptionally large oak tree. "David?" she called as she squinted and shaded her eyes with a fore arm in an attempt to lessen the glare coming off of the snow.

The large figure looked up sharply at the sound of Nichole's voice. It was, in fact, David Karofsky sitting under the tree. "Yeah? Nichole?" he called in response.

Nichole smiled and literally bounded over to stand in front of Dave. "Hi Dave! So what are we doing today?" She bounced excitedly from foot to foot.

Dave gave Nichole a small smile as he stood up. The two had become surprisingly good friends over the last few weeks. It began with phone calls, texts and IM conversations, and then progressed to meeting for coffee and hanging out together with Puck. "I think that I'm actually getting used to your crazy energetic greetings."

"Awww," said Nichole with her 'puppy pout' firmly in place, "I didn't jump on you and hug you or anything. Meany."

"Not the face!" groaned Dave, who then covered the shorter girl's eyes with his hands. "I swear it's a good thing your brother is gay, because then the world would have to worry about both of you breeding and passing the face along to torture a whole new generation. One of you being able to pass the gene along is bad enough. Have you considered batting for the other team? I'm sure some lucky lady would be thrilled," he teased.

Nichole laughed and grasped David's wrists, pulling his hands away from her eyes. "Daaaaaave! Lemme go!"

"Not if you plan on trying to get your way with 'the face.'"

"Pleeeeease!" Nichole whined as she managed to peek out from behind Dave's hands.

Dave rolled his eyes and released his short companion.

"Thanks ever so," said the newly released Nicki sarcastically. "So, what are we doing today favorite BGF?"

"Nichole…" Dave warned cutting his eyes at her, "I told you not to call me that."

Nichole sighed in response, but it wasn't long before a smile adorned her face once more. "So what are we doing today?"

Dave smirked and reached around behind the bench that he had been sitting on. "We," he said as he pulled a bag out from behind the bench, "are going skating." To punctuate his statement, Dave allowed the bag containing his skates to drop heavily onto the bench.

At the mention of skating, Nichole's face paled considerably, "Umm…Well, ya see….I-I umm…I don't…I don't have skates! Yeah, that's it. I don't have skates, and I heard that rentals suck, so…"

"Nah-uh," said Dave with an even bigger smirk than before. "That excuse won't work, because I," he paused to open the bag and take out a pair of women's skates, "brought a pair of skates for you to use. I stole one of your shoes when you dragged Puckerman and me to that sale that you just _had_ to go to last week, and it just so happens that you wear the same size that my mom used to."

Nichole hung her head in defeat and held out her hand for the skates.

Dave placed the skates that Nichole was to use in her outstretched hand and picked up his own bag as he lead the younger girl towards the frozen pond.

******************** POND! YAY! Let the chaos begin!*******************

There were surprisingly few people out on the frozen pond in the middle of the park. Most people preferred to skate down at the indoor rink half a mile down the road. Only those who truly loved the outdoors, didn't mind the cold, or just hated the crowds of crying children and random skaters chose to skate on the pond during the winter.

"Let's have a seat here and put the skates on," said Dave as he sat down on a large rock on the edge of the bank. He tugged off his sneakers and was about to put on his old hockey skates when he caught a glimpse of how Nichole had tied her skates. "You'll break an ankle if you leave those skates like that."

A confused Nichole looked down at her finished left skate. "What's wrong with it? They're just like shoes with a bit extra on the bottom."

"Not exactly," responded Dave as he turned slightly and reached down to pull her skate clad foot into his lap. He began to undo all of her laces as he continued his explanation, "If you don't tie skates on super tight then they won't support your ankles correctly and you could twist and break your ankle, and anything else you happen to hit when you fall onto the ice." As he spoke he re-laced her skate very tightly. By the time he was finished her left skate was almost cruelly tight; Nichole could feel her pulse racing through her ankle. Dave put down the one foot and held his hand out, "Other foot."

"Can't we loosen these a tiny bit?"

"No. Don't worry, they'll loosen up when you start skating."

Nichole reluctantly handed Dave her other skate and placed her neglected foot in his lap. She watched carefully as Dave deftly laced up her right skate, and placed it on the ground next to her left.

"Just hang on a minute while I get my skates on."

"Darn," she said sarcastically, "and here I was planning to speed off and see how many bones I could break before I got to the other side."

Dave scoffed, "If you could even get that far."

"Aren't you precious David."

"I try."

A few moments later David stood and slid onto the ice. He spun around effortlessly and offered his hands to a very reluctant looking Nichole. She looked from his hands to his face and back again before she finally placed her hands in his and allowed him to pull her to her feet. Once she was sure that she wouldn't immediately fall face first into Dave, Nichole took a tentative step forward onto the ice. She scooted along carefully until both of her skates were planted firmly on the ice, although she still kept a vice like grip on David's hands.

"See, it's not so bad," said Dave as he began to skate slowly backwards, pulling Nichole after him."

"S-sure. Just don't let go."

Dave grinned and stretched his arms out to put more distance between him and Nichole as he skated backwards. Unfortunately, this small gesture made Nichole go into a panic.

"Hey! Wait! Come back here!" She attempted to skate faster and catch up with Dave, but ended up stumbling on the jagged front edge of one of her skates and stumbling face first into Dave.

Fortunately, Dave was able to catch Nichole by her elbows, a position which she used to her advantage by grasping Dave's forearms with talon like fingers. "Ok, so maybe that wasn't the best idea."

"Ya think?"

"Ok, let's stop, and I'll go over the basics with you."

******************* Behind a tree being sneaky **************

_This can't be right. _Blaine rubbed his eyes furiously with his fists. When he looked back at the pond the image he saw hadn't changed. _It's official I've gone insane. My sister is hanging out alone with David Karofsky._

Blaine had come to the park with the intention of satisfying his curiosity, and his over protective brother-ness, by looking to see who Nicki was with and then going home. However the scene that he stumbled upon was too strange to just walk away from.

_Oh shit. Nicki doesn't know he's gay._

******************* Back to the pond **************

"I totally need more gay friends like you to teach me stuff like this," said Nichole half under her breath. (Dave was still uncomfortable talking about his sexuality in public, but he no longer protested loudly when it was only him and Nichole) "Seriously. It's great. I don't have to worry about groping hands every time I lose my balance."

Dave, who once again grasped Nichole's elbows and guided her along as she slowly skated forward, rolled his eyes. "Yep, I'm just what every girl needs. Now, keep skating. Right…Left…Right…Left…That's it." He continued to lead her along, but realized a slight problem. Nichole absolutely refused to look up, away from her feet. "Nichole…Nichole….Nick!"

Nichole jerked her head up to look at Dave. "What?"

"You need to watch where you're skating."

She stared at him confused for a moment. "That's what I'm doing…"

"No, you're looking at the ground. You need to look in front of you so that you don't run into anything or anyone."

Nichole looked down nervously, and then back up at Dave in time to see him release her arms and skate a few feet away from her. "Hey! Get back here!"

"Why?" he said nonchalantly as he continued to skate just out of her reach.

"I'll fall! That's why!" responded Nichole as though it were obvious.

"Really? You seem to be doing fine to me," said Dave with a smug look on his face.

This revelation silenced Nichole. She looked down for a brief moment to see that her feet were indeed moving. Her feet moved slowly and somewhat unsure across the ice, but she was skating without assistance. When she looked up again her face had split into a wide smile. "I'm skating!"

A more genuine smile made it's way onto Dave's face as he circled around so that he could skate beside Nichole instead of in front of her. "See, this is fun."

"Fine, fine. You win. It's not as bad as I thought it would be." The two continued to make their way slowly across the ice. As she became more confident Nichole allowed herself to speed up slightly and allowed her attention to wander to the few other skaters on the pond. Her eyes focused on one young man who was practically flying across the ice. "That looks fun… I can't wait until I can go that fast."

Dave looked in the same direction that his companion was looking and saw the skater. "Hmm. Why wait?"

"Huh? You're crazy. I can't do that. I would end up killing myself if I tried."

"Not necessarily," said Dave as he grabbed Nichole's arm and brought her to a stop beside him. He skated forward a few inches so that he was in front of Nichole, with his back facing her. "Grab onto my belt."

"What?" Nichole looked at Dave as though he were insane.

"Just trust me. Grab onto my belt, keep your legs strait, and hang on tight."

Nichole looked at Dave's back oddly for a moment before she reached out to grab his belt tightly in both hands. "Ok…I'm hanging on. Now tell me wh-Ahh!" Her statement was cut short when Dave took off like a shot with Nichole trailing behind him like a toy on a string. Nichole's surprised scream soon turned into overjoyed laughter as her friend towed her around the pond.

******************* Behind a tree being sneaky **************

Blaine watched Dave pull his sister around on the ice with mixed responses. First of all he was somewhat angry that his sister didn't tell him that she was going to hang out with David Karofsky of all people. Even though the boy appeared to have changed and was civil to those around him, Blaine was still cautious. Dave had proved that his residency in the closet was a touchy subject, and he often reacted unpredictably. Secondly he was glad to see that his sister was having such a good time. Lastly, Blaine was confused. _Should I tell her about David? No…it's not my place. _Blaine sighed and turned away to walk back towards his car._ I hope you know what you're doing Nicki. _

******************* Back to the pond **************

David and Nichole made several laps of the pond before Dave finally slowed to a stop, breathing hard.

Unable to stop, Nichole slammed into David's back. Still laughing she wrapped her arms around his waist to keep from falling. "That was AWESOME!" she said as she righted herself once again on her own skates.

"I'm glad," said Dave in between deep breaths. "I used to do that to my younger cousin. She thought it was fun too. God, I love skating." His last statement was said somewhat under his breath, and not intended for Nichole to hear, though she did anyway.

The wind had decided to pick up while the two friends were skating. It was also beginning to snow quite hard as well.

As Nichole's adrenalin rush wore off she began to shiver uncontrollably.

"You cold?"

"N-n-n-n-no."

Dave rolled his eyes. "You suck at lying," he said as he unzipped his heavy black and red coat, revealing a heavy high school sweatshirt underneath. "Didn't you check the weather before you came down here today? Report pretty much guaranteed snow this morning."

"W-w-well I d-didn't n-know that we w-would be outs-side all day," stammered Nichole as she tried, in vain to hide how cold she was.

Again Dave rolled his eyes and slipped off his heavy outer coat and draped it over Nichole's head. "Put that on," he said gruffly, "and then we can go back over to our stuff and get out of these skates. You can call your mom, or whoever is pickin' you up that we'll be at the Starbucks in town."

Nichole stared dumfounded at David for a moment before smiling and scrambling into the warm coat. "Thanks Dave."

"Yeah, yeah," he responded dismissively. "C-mon. Let's get these off and get coffee."

Nichole nodded and grabbed onto Dave's elbow as the two skated slowly back towards the embankment that they had originally entered from.

**Aww. It's over. Sad. Now you have to wait until the plot bunnies strike me again! But! If you review then I might be more inclined to lure them in with carrots and marshmallows... Just puttin' that out there...**


	9. Chapter 9

**In the coffee shop!**

"Who the hell gets an iced mocha when it's snowing outside?"

"Me apparently."

Dave rolled his eyes at his strange companion. "Why do I hang out with a little weirdo like you again?" he asked as he sat down at a somewhat private table in the corner of the Starbucks.

Nichole sat down across from Dave and pushed the sleeves of his large coat up several inches to reveal her hands before she looked up and answered, "Because you love me, and you know that life in the closet would be deathly boring without me."

"Why does everything come back to the closet?" asked an annoyed Dave.

Nichole's only response was to arch an eyebrow at her friend.

"Yeah, fine. Maybe that was a stupid question."

"It's not just that. Admit it! We have fun."

David shrugged and allowed a small smile to adorn his face. "Yeah, I guess you're not so bad." He picked up his coffee cup and looked out the window to stare at the snow that was quickly covering the road.

"Hey Dave… Can I ask you a question?"

Dave glanced away from the snow to look at Nichole's unusually nervous face. "Technically you already did, but sure."

The younger girl smiled at her friend's joke. "Ha ha. Smart ass. Anyways, you said earlier that you love to skate, and you've told me stories about when you were on the hockey team, so why aren't you on the hockey team anymore? You're obviously a great skater, and I don't think you'd be playing football if you had been injured, so I was just wondering if there was a reason you stopped playing when you obviously love it…" As soon as she finished, Nichole looked down at her coffee as though it were the most interesting thing in the world. _I'm really hoping I didn't hit a nerve. It's just so hard not to be curious. He talks about his life at school like he's talking about another person._

Dave blushed and resumed looking out the window. "No reason," he mumbled.

"That's bull shit David. You don't give up something that you enjoy for no reason."

"Look, if I tell you then all it's gonna do is piss you off, so can we please just drop it?"

"How would the reason you quit hockey piss me off?"

"It just…I don't know, okay."

Nichole sighed and looked back down at her coffee cup. "Fine, I'll let it go, but I think you're over-reacting."

Dave nodded in gratitude and continued to stare out the window. The two sat in companionable silence for a few more minutes before Dave began watching Nichole out of the corner of his eye. She was tracing the wood grains of the table with one finger while humming quietly to herself. _Aw hell._ "Kurt," he said in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

Nichole's head shot up at the unexpected sound of Dave's voice. "Kurt?"

Without looking at her, Dave nodded in response.

"What about Kurt?" asked a very confused Nichole.

"The reason I switched from hockey to football," explained Dave, who still refused to look directly at his companion. "I didn't really know it at the time, but the more I think about it the more it makes sense."

Still confused Nichole asked, "What does Kurt have to do with it?"

Once again a hot blush dominated Dave's face. "Umm…Kurt…well, he umm… Freshmen year of high school some guys from the football team claimed that Kurt was looking at them in gym class. They were probably just trying to make fun of him or something, but then sophomore year he had a pretty obvious thing for Hudson… so..." his voice trailed off, unable to complete the statement. By this point Dave's face was a bright fire-engine red. He ducked his head in a vain attempt to hide his embarrassment.

"You joined football because you thought he would like you more."

Dave nodded. "Or at least notice my existence…"

"So, what when joining the football team didn't work you started pulling proverbial pigtails by shoving, teasing and throwing slushies?"

"Sort of… but I never actually threw slushies at Kurt. I was there when he got slushied and I threw them at other people, but I was never the one to actually throw them at Kurt…"

Nichole's face remained expressionless for a few moments until Dave broke the silence.

"What?" Dave asked when he glanced at her, "Look, I know that it's pathetic, and I know that you're probably pissed since Kurt's dating your brother, and because he's your friend, but it doesn't matter now. I stopped teasing him and pushing him around, and it's not like I could ever compete with your brother in the first place." He looked down again, "M'not Kurt's type," he muttered.

Nichole snorted, "Who told you that?"

Dave turned his head away from the younger girl once more to look out the window at the now icy roads, "He did. Apparently I'm fat and ugly, and not worth giving the time of day."

Nichole's face clearly showed her disapproval of David's view of himself, but she chose to ignore his self commentary for the moment. "Well, I can tell you without a doubt that he was lying to you."

This nonchalant statement made Dave's head snap forward. "What? No, he-he's dating your brother, and he isn't anything like me."

"Wrong again," said Nichole with a smile, "Let's compare, shall we? You said his first apparent crush was Finn, then there's my brother, and one more of Kurt's former crushes, who we shall call Joe, and then there's you. Ok so, Finn is a jock, he's sweet, not the brightest crayon in the drawer but sweet, he can sing, has dark hair, and he is quite tall, more importantly he is taller than Kurt. Our friend "Joe" is also a jock, very sweet, though not nearly as dim as Finn is. He has naturally dark hair, although it has been dyed recently. His voice isn't as strong as Finn's but the boy can still sing quite well, and he is also taller than Kurt. My brother is not currently a jock, but he did play sports at his old school and is still a huge fan of some sports, including football. He is fairly intelligent, although the common sense isn't always there." This comment made Dave chuckle lightly. Nichole smiled at her friend's reaction. "Blaine can be very sweet when he wants to be I suppose; I admit that I do have a slightly biased point of view being his sister, who he should be nicer to by the way." Again, Dave laughed. "He also has dark hair, and can sing very well. However, my brother, unlike the others, is several inches shorter than Kurt."

"Ok, so what?" interrupted Dave.

Nichole reached across the table to swat at his arm, "Hush. I'm not done. Let's do you now. You are a jock. You are incredibly sweet. I still have no idea why you choose to hide that from people, by the way; it's a very attractive quality. You play the part of the dumb jock very well, but the fact that you are taking, and acing, several advanced courses begs to differ. It's kinda scary how smart you are sometimes, but again, like Blaine, you don't always use common sense. You have dark hair, and you, my friend are taller than Kurt. Now, I haven't actually heard you sing, but I bet you can." She arched an eyebrow at him, as though she were expecting an answer. "Well, can you?"

Dave shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "I guess..."

"See! That proves it! You are his type!"

Dave sat for a moment. "No, all you did was prove that I had a few things in common with those guys; that's all. Face it; I will never be able to compete with any of them."

Nichole let out a frustrated half scream and slammed her hand on the table. A few people from around the shop turned to look at the pair. Nichole blushed and muttered a quick 'Sorry' the other patrons before rounding on Dave again. "Why do you do that, David?" she asked in a furious whisper.

"Do what?"

"Why do you continuously put yourself down like that? It's beyond frustrating." When Dave opened his mouth to argue Nichole cut him off, "No. You don't get to argue this, because you are wrong. You are smart, funny and if you would look in the mirror for more than the three seconds it takes you to put yourself down in the morning then you would see that you're smokin hot too. I don't get why you let something that Kurt said when he was probably pissed off beyond all human reason stay under your skin for so long! You, more than most people, should know that when Kurt is backed up against a wall, or when he's plain pissed off he lashes out with insults. I love Kurt, I really do, but he knows exactly where to poke a sharp stick and twist it. He has this uncanny ability to 'hit 'em where it hurts' without even trying." Breathing hard, Nichole leaned back heavily in her chair with her arms crossed over her chest.

Dave could only sit in stunned silence. _What the hell just happened?_ "Umm…" He struggled to find a response, any response to the verbal lashing that he just received from the girl in front of him.

Unfortunately for Dave, Nichole began sniffling, and she ducked her head to hide the tears that were trying to escape. "Damn it," she muttered.

_Shit._ Dave immediately got up and dragged his chair over next to Nichole. "Nichole…Nick…Nicki…Nicki, please don't cry."

"I'm not," was her somewhat strained reply.

"Liar," said Dave as he hugged his friend. "I'm sorry, okay."

Nichole looked up at Dave, and for a long moment didn't say anything. "Dave, will you promise me something?"

"Sure."

"Never. Degrade. Yourself. Like. That. Ever. Again!" She punctuated each word with a hard slap on Dave's shoulders.

"Oww. I promise. Now, will you please stop hitting me?"

"I suppose so," said Nichole. She allowed herself to hug David back silently for a few more minutes before she spoke again. "Y'know, even though it is a tiny bit…..sad…...that you joined the team for Kurt, but it's also very cute, in a little kid 'look at me' kind of way."

Rolling his eyes, Dave released her. "Gee, thanks so much for that."

Smiling, Nichole butted her head against David's shoulder. "You know I love you Dave, and you love me too, or else you wouldn't keep me around."

With a small smirk, "Yeah, I guess so."

*************Back at the Anderson house****************

_Crap. Crap. Crap. What do I do? What do I do? _

Blaine was pacing furiously around his living room. His mother was stuck at a friend's house because of the snow; his dad was still at work, and his sister was somewhere with one David Karofsky.

_It's not a big deal. David isn't a bad guy anymore…but what if someone says something and he gets backed into a corner again? What if they get snowed in somewhere? Crap! I'll just call her cell phone… Yeah, that's it. I'll call—_

"I'm home!"

"Nicki?"

At that moment Nichole walked into the living room shaking snow off of her jacket. "Yeah?"

"How did you—?" Blaine turned and flailed around in an attempt to sort out how his sister had just appeared.

"Blaine…are you okay?" asked Nichole with a smirk on her face.

"How did you get back home? Dad is still at work and Mom called to say that she didn't want to drive in this weather."

"My friend gave me a ride home. Duh."

"Really…so, who's your friend?"

"You'll find out eventually. Right now I'm enjoying having him all to myself."

"Come on Nicki!"

Nichole smiled and turned to walk down the hall towards her room. "Nope! Not telling!"

"Nicki!" called Blaine after his sister. He followed her for a few steps before he stopped and smiled to himself. _I guess I can wait a little bit longer for her to tell me about David._


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, quick A/N: This story started before Christmas break of Kurt, Blaine, ect… junior year of high school. Everything up until Kurt's transfer has happened as it did in the show (along with a few additions of my own). From this point on things will not follow the show quite as closely. **

**This chapter covers part of prom. Dave and Santana are not beards, and Kurt isn't going to be voted queen. Ok? Ok! Now on with the story.**

*************2 weeks before prom (Thursday Afternoon)************

Dave paced the floor of his room frantically. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. What the hell am I gonna do?_ He stopped in the middle of his floor to run his hand nervously through his short hair. He did this several times before stopping to tug non-to-gently on the hair on the back of his head. _She's gonna kill me for this. I can't believe that I told Z that I already had a date. Why couldn't I just have told him that I wanted to go stag so that I wouldn't be tied to one girl all night? He would've bought that…maybe. Fuck! Who am I kidding? The first thing he would have asked was why would I want to go to prom without a sure thing for later, or which girl I had my eye on. _

Dave's weight dropped heavily onto his bed. With a loud sigh he put his head in his hands.

_Damn it. _Slowly, Dave took out his cell phone and scrolled through the names. His thumb hovered over the call button for a moment before he pressed it and held the phone to his ear.

_The phone rang 3 times before someone picked up__._

"_**Hello?"**_

"Nick? You got a minute?"

"_**Bear? Something wrong?"**_

_Damn, she's with someone._ Bear was the nickname that Nichole used for Dave when she was around other people. (He had said that he was alright with people knowing that they were friends, but Nichole guessed that Dave would be more comfortable if they knew as little as possible.)

"No, nothing's _wrong…_ I just need a favor. I can call back later."

"_**Woah, hang on a minute. Don't hang up the phone." **_Muffled voices could be heard on the other end of the line as Nichole excused herself from her companion. _** "Okay. Now, you say nothing's wrong, but your tone says otherwise. And what kind of favor?"**_

Dave rubbed the back of his neck nervously and mumbled into the phone, "Ikindaneedadateforprom"

"_**What? I can't hear you Bear."**_

"Ikindaneedadateforprom."

"_**I still can't hear you."**_

"I need a date to prom!" Dave exclaimed into the receiver.

The line was silent for a moment before a light snickering could be heard.

"So glad that I amuse you Nick."

"_**Sorry, but this is kinda funny. I never expected you to call me for something like this." **_More ill-disguised laughter could be heard over the phone. _**"An-anyway, I thought you weren't going to prom."**_

"I wasn't, but Z started getting on my ass about going, so I agreed to go just to get him off my ass. 'Course he started in about gettin me a date to the damn thing, and I…well I-I panicked. I didn't want to take some random girl that I would have to fend off half the night, so I told him I already had a date in mind..."

"_**Aww, Bear…You didn't?"**_

"I did… Please Nicki. I can't ask anyone else. If I ask another girl then she's gonna think that I mean somethin by it, and I'll have to make up some excuse why I won't kiss her, much less why I won't sleep with her. I definitely can't ask a guy. The only other gay guys I know are dating each other, and somehow I don't think that would go over well."

A heavy sigh was heard over the line. _**"How long do I have?"**_

"Prom is in two weeks."

"_**Hmm…that's not too bad. I'm shopping with Kurt today anyway, so maybe he can help me out. It's too bad he and Blaine decided not to go this year."**_

"You're a lifesaver Nick."

"_**Yeah, yeah. You owe me Bear. Big time!"**_

"Yes I do. I'll get you ice cream, go shopping with you, I'll even talk boys with you, whatever you want."

"_**That's what I like to hear! I'll see you this weekend Bear. Remember, you said that you would go with me to see the new horror movie with me."**_

"Yeah, I remember. I'll see you then."

"_**See you."**_

Dave stared at his phone for a moment with a smile on his face. When he realized what he was doing he shook his head and tossed his cell phone onto the nightstand before falling back onto the bed. _Thank fuck that's over._

**************Monday****************

It had been an unusually good day for David Karofsky. He found out that he aced his calculus test last week, and his history test. No one was nagging him about prom or girls in general, and he had claimed the last slice of pizza at lunch. On top of that he hadn't fought with any of the Gleeks today. He had even talked to Puck about his plan to spike Coach Sylvester's special prom punch. Now, the cherry on top of his perfect day was that the weight room was empty after the last bell rang. All of its usual occupants had decided to go home early.

Dave sat down on one of the weight benches and fiddled with his iPod for a moment. Finally he settled on Poison's "Talk Dirty to Me." When the song started playing Dave laid back, took hold of the weighted bar suspended above his head, and began his reps.

Unfortunately for Dave his music was loud enough to disguise Nichole's entrance into the gym. Instead of interrupting him, Nichole took a seat in a chair not far away and turned on her own music. _Well, it looks like he isn't stopping anytime soon. I may as well get comfortable. _Nichole glanced at her watch; it was 3:50. _Yeah, we have time. The place doesn't close until seven._ She leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes to wait.

Several songs later Dave sat up, having finished several sets of reps. He was wiping the sweat from his face with the tail of his shirt when he caught a glimpse of Nichole sitting not too far away. _When did she get here?_ Curious, Dave walks over to where the younger girl is sitting and pulls the headphones out of her ears.

Nichole's eyes snap open and she jumps at the sudden invasion of her bubble. "AHH!...Oh, hey Dave," she says as casually as possible while rolling up her headphones and putting her iPod in her pocket.

Dave straitened and took a step back to give Nichole room to move. "Yeah, hi. You wanna tell me what you're doin here, or better yet how you got here?"

Nichole looked up at her friend from her seated position and smiled widely. "You say that like it's a bad thing that I'm here."

"Well usually when you show up without warning crazy shit starts happening."

"You wound me David," said Nichole dramatically with a hand over her heart. "For all you know I came all the way down here to sing your praises, by telling everyone how awesome and amazing you are, and that we should all bow down."

Dave snorted and arched a suspiciously perfect eyebrow. "Well are you?"

"Nope," was the clearly amused response. "I'm actually here to take you to go and get measured for a tux." When Dave began to roll his eyes and groan Nichole added, "And I wanted to show you the awesome thing that Kurt was helping me pick out on Thursday."

Again, Dave arched an eyebrow, "And you couldn't show me this thing on Saturday because…?"

"Well technically," began Nichole as she stood up, "I didn't have it yet. I had to get my dad to help me out a bit, but Kurt helped me pick it out!"

"Alright, what is it?"

If it were possible, Nichole's smile got wider. She snatched up Dave's hand and began towing him out the door and towards the parking lot. "Come on and I'll show you!"

Dave stumbled after Nichole and her surprisingly quick strides. "Nick! Stop dragging me." After being dragged several more steps he found his footing and stopped walking, which jerked Nichole to a stop as well. "Geeze. Let me get changed first, at least."

"Daaaave!"

"Okay, is this thing going to get up and walk away?"

"No, but-"

"Then can I at least get a quick shower before you drag me all over creation?"

Nichole folded her arms across her chest. "Fine," she mumbled, "but hurry up!"

Dave scoffed on his way to the showers, "Just for that, I'm gonna take my sweet time."

***********15 min later********* (Yes, this is Dave's idea of a long shower.)**

Nichole was pacing impatiently outside of the locker room door when Dave came out. "There you are! Now, got your stuff and come on!" She grasped his arm and once again attempted to drag him towards the exit. Dave's only reaction this time was to roll his eyes, fling his bag over his shoulder, and follow the younger girl.

When the two reached the parking lot Nichole released Dave's arm and sprinted towards a bright blue Saab convertible. She jumped excitedly over the driver's side door and into the seat. Dave's jaw dropped, and he stared wide eyed at the car. "What the hell? Since when do you have a car?"

"Since this weekend; my parents got tired of running me around everywhere, and they didn't want to resort to asking Blaine to do it since he has _such_ an active social life. Sarcasm fully intended by the way. I love my brother, but other than the Warblers and Kurt, Blaine has no life. Anyway, I told you on Thursday that I went shopping with Kurt."

"Yeah, but I thought that you guys were shopping for clothes like normal people. I didn't think that you would be out looking for a car… Why would you take Hummel of all people anyway?" As he spoke, Dave walked slowly towards the car.

With a mischievous snicker Nichole cranked the car and leaned over to open the passenger's side door for Dave, who hesitantly placed his things behind the seat and sat down. "Silly Bear. Who else would I have taken with me?"

"I don't know. Someone that knows shit about cars I guess," he responded.

This time there was no snickering in response to Dave's apparent lack of knowledge, but full blown laughter. After a moment Nichole's laughter finally died down to snickers, and she smiled at Dave as she put the car into gear. "Dave, you do realize that Kurt's dad is a mechanic, right?"

"Yeah, the whole town knows that, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Ok, do you really think that Kurt hasn't picked up a thing or twelve from his dad? Especially with his car? Do you really think that he would trust anyone more than himself with his baby? He does all of his own maintenance and his dad only helps him on the super complicated stuff." Nichole stopped and re-parked her new car beside a large black SUV.

Dave paused and considered this for a moment. "I guess that makes sense. What does he drive anyway?"

"You're sitting beside it."

Dave turned in his seat so that he was looking at the black Navigator parked beside his door. His jaw dropped. "Th-this is Kurt Hummel's car? You have got to be kidding me. It….it's….so….."

"Manly? Masculine? Completely and totally badass?"

"Y-yeah." Dave allowed his appreciative gaze to wander over Kurt's car. _He does all of his own work? Holy hot damn. _When he pictured Kurt dressed in coveralls with his hands covered in grease as he worked on the massive SUV's engine Dave's face was graced with a hot blush. _Holy. Hot. Damn…No, no bad Dave. I have got to stop thinking about this._ His thoughts were interrupted when Nichole snickered as she put the car back in gear. In an effort to hide his embarrassment at being caught gaping at Kurt's truck, and fantasizing about the same boy bent over the truck's engine, Dave cleared his throat. "So, umm, where are we going?"

"We are going to get you a tux."

Dave groaned, "C'mon Nick. I can do that on my own. It takes all of ten minutes."

"I'm sure you can David. If you couldn't I would be worried, but do you know what colors you need to match? Do you know if you're getting a vest or a cummerbund; a tie or a bow tie?"

"Fine! I get it. Geeze. Just don't make me look stupid ok?"

"As if I would do such a thing," she scoffed. "Besides, if you look bad then so do I, so you needn't worry. The tux that Kurt helped me pick out is absolutely fantastic!"

When Kurt's name was mentioned Dave almost choked. "W-what? Kurt knows that you're going to prom with me?"

"He knows that I'm going to McKinley prom. I told him that he would have to wait until I had pictures to see who my date is."

Dave sagged against the seat. "Seriously? You're actually going to show him prom pictures with you and the guy that used to try and kick his ass on a daily basis?"

"Absolutely. You're not a bad guy Dave, and Kurt knows that. He just doesn't know the extent of your awesomeness yet." She turned to smile at her friend, who smiled hesitantly back. "So, what did you end up telling your friends?"

"About what?"

"The whole date situation? You know, the reason why I'm going to prom with you at the last minute?"

"Oh. Yeah, Z asked me earlier if I had secured some tail for the after party," Dave grimaced at his friend's choice of words, "I told him that I had a date."

"Did you tell him anything else?"

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that I'm not a piece of tail? That we're not going to have sex after the dance? Either of those would have been fine." Nichole glared at the road in front of her.

"What's the big deal? I didn't tell him that we were. He just assumed that on his own."

"The big deal, David, is that I am _not_ your beard. I am your hag."

"What's the difference?"

That made Nichole's head snap to the side to look at Dave's face. She looked at him for a short moment before turning her attention back to the road. "There's a big difference Dave. A beard is like a fake boyfriend or girlfriend. It's a person that a gay man or woman dates to hide the fact that they are gay. A hag is more of a close friend, someone that encourages the gay friend." She paused for a moment before continuing, "I'm your friend Dave, and I want to make your process of coming to terms with yourself as easy as possible, but I refuse to be your beard. I refuse to help you hide yourself more thoroughly than you already have all by your lonesome."

It took a moment for Dave to think of an appropriate response. "So, what? You can't expect me to tell the guys that I'm takin' you to prom 'cuz I'm gay and I won't have to worry about lettin' you down easy at the end of the night 'cuz you already know?"

"No, I don't," responded Nichole with a frustrated sigh. Dave gave a small sigh of relief. "But I do expect you to tell them that you aren't going to sleep with me, and that you never were in the first place."

"Then what am I supposed to tell them? Because you do realize that as soon as they know I'm not gettin' laid on prom night they'll try to set me up again."

Nichole rolled her eyes and too one hand off the steering wheel to pop Dave on the back of the head. "Tell them that you're taking me because you feel like it, and I'm not your type."

"Seriously? It's not that simple!"

"It is if you don't let them push you around. If you don't have a problem with the situation, then logically, they shouldn't either." When Dave's response, once again, was to groan Nichole continued. "Besides, it's better than the alternative option."

"What's the alternative option?"

"The alternative is that if we get to the dance and I found out that you haven't told them, and they start giving me pointers on how to make you 'happy' then I won't be happy, and I won't hesitate to tell them why." Nichole risked looking away from the road so that she could look at Dave's face as her words sunk in.

"Y-you wouldn't…" was his horrified response.

She scoffed and looked back to the road. "Out you? No, I wouldn't, but you can bet your ass that everyone in the tri-state area would know that you were _not _getting laid that night."

The pair lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. Neither Nichole nor Dave was inclined to break the silence until they finally reached the tuxedo rental store. Nichole parked her car and turned to break the awkward silence, but was cut off by Dave. "I'll tell him tonight."

Nichole looked at the older boy, confusion written clearly across her features. When she didn't respond David attempted to clarify his previous statement. "I'll tell Z tonight that we were never planning on sleeping together."

Nichole continued to stare at Dave in shock, and unsure how to respond. Finally, after a few long and stressful moments (on Dave's end at least) she gave Dave a small smile and responded with a simple, "Thanks Dave." She took the keys out of the ignition and leaned over to give Dave a quick kiss on the cheek. "Now, let's go and get you fitted, and don't worry about looking stupid. Trust me the tux that Kurt helped me pick out is gonna make you the hottest man on the dance floor." With renewed excitement, Nichole threw Dave a wink before bounding out of the car.

Dave sat for a moment before allowing himself a small smile. _Damn infectious energizer bunny,_ he thought affectionately as he exited the car and walked into the shop at a much more sedated pace.

**That's all for this chapter peoples! Please Review! When you review then it makes me happy and then I'm more motivated to write! Please! I am not above begging!**

**Anywho…so here are links to what Blaine, Kurt, and Nichole's cars look like. Just take out the spaces.**

**Nichole: http:/ /automotive **

**Kurt: http:/ .com/med /2009-lincoln-navigator_100184357_**

**Blaine: http:/ www. autos /cars/files /images /09_Corolla_XRS_**


	11. Chapter 11

**You know the drill. I don't own anything.  
><strong>

*******************Prom Night Kiddies!******************

Dave adjusted his tie in his rear view mirror when he pulled into the Anderson driveway. _I can't decide if I feel like an idiot or James Bond in this suit…_ He picked up flowers that Nichole had told him to get and hopped out of his truck, careful not to crush the small matching flowers that his mother had carefully pinned to his lapel. As he was about to shut the door of his truck his cell phone, which was sitting in the cup holder, began to buzz; Dave reached over the seat and flipped the phone open. He had a text from Nichole. _Why the hell is she texting me when I'm outside her house?_ Curious, he opened the text.

S.A.H.: don't lkadef

A few seconds later he got another text.

S.A.H.: forget that last message. Come on in when you get here.

For a long moment Dave stared at the phone. _What the fuck?_. He spent a few more seconds trying to figure out what Nichole could be talking about before he shook his head and jammed the phone into his coat pocket. _Crazy person; she's been acting weird all day. _Dave had been unable to get Nichole to actually answer her phone today. She had responded to texts, but would not actually pick up her phone.

With a shrug, Dave walked up to the door and rang the bell.

A woman with curly brownish blond hair answered the door. "Hello David. How are you this evening?"

"Hello Mrs. Anderson. I'm fine. Is Nichole ready to go?"

"Almost, dear. She's in the den putting her shoes on. Why don't you come wait inside?" She ushered him inside and pointed down the hall, "The den is that way. Just go on in. I'm sure she'll be ready in a moment."

Mrs. Anderson walked off in the opposite direction, leaving Dave to head towards the other room on his own. As he drew closer to the open entryway Dave could hear people talking. Well he could hear at least one person talking; the other person was yelling quite loudly.

"Give it back!"

_And that'll be Nick. Damn, I don't think I'll ever get used to how loud she is. Especially for someone so damn small._ Without a second thought Dave entered the room, but froze barely six inches in when he saw who else was in the room with Nichole. _Shit._

"Give me back my phone Blaine!" Nichole was lunging repeatedly at her brother in an attempt to regain possession of her cell phone, which was being held just out of reach over her head.

"Not a chance Nicki," said Blaine with a smug smile on his face. "We want to see who this mystery guy is and if I give this back to you then you'll tell him not to come inside."

"You bet your ass I will. Now, give it back! Who I'm going with is none of your damn business!"

A frustrated sigh to Dave's left made him jump slightly. He looked over and there sitting in a leather reading chair angled slightly away from him was Kurt. "Blaine, just give her the phone. It's too late for her to tell him not to come at this point, and she needs to get her shoes on." He held up a slightly terrifying pair of black and gold high heeled sandals. "And besides, if she keeps jumping around like that she will mess up my work, and that is simply unacceptable."

Blaine pouted at his boyfriend for a moment before reluctantly giving the cell phone back to his sister, who immediately began writing a text.

Kurt stood up and steered Nichole towards a chair. "Sit," he commanded. When she did he sat down in front of her and held out the shoes. "Stop texting and put them on."

Nichole glared at Kurt and Blaine for a moment before hitting the send button on her message and pulling on the heels. Dave's cell phone began to ring; apparently the text that Nichole had just sent was for him. All three of the room's occupants froze and looked at the door.

Blaine and Kurt's jaws dropped and Nichole looked at Dave apologetically.

"David? What are you doing here?" asked Kurt.

Dave shuffled from side to side for a moment. He was about to give Kurt an answer when Blaine interrupted him.

"I can't believe this!" Blaine stood in the middle of the room with his hands fisted by his sides. "I can not believe this!" Nichole quickly finished pulling on her shoes and tried to get her brother's attention by tugging on his sleeve. He only shrugged her off and continued his tantrum. "It's your business if you don't want to come out; it's even your business if you want to date someone, but don't you _dare_ bring my baby sister into this!"

Again, Nichole attempted to get her brother's attention. "Blaine it's fi—"

"No Nicki! It's not fine! He can't do this! I won't let him use you to keep his stupid fucking secret!"

Kurt, who had been silently watching his boyfriend rant, paled at the implication. "Please tell me that you aren't implying what I think you are."

"That's exactly what I'm implying Kurt! And this isn't new. I should have said something earlier, but I was hoping that I was wrong."

"What?" said Kurt, Nichole and Dave at the same time.

Blaine looked briefly at his sister and glared at Dave. "Don't 'what?' me! I saw the two of you during winter break when you went skating."

"Blaine!" yelled Nichole. "Will you shut up! I'm not Dave's beard!"

That silenced everyone. Dave pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned against the door frame looking as though he would like nothing more than to become a part of the wall. Kurt looked back and forth between Nichole, Blaine and Dave trying to figure out what detail he had missed. Blaine was staring in blatant shock at his sister.

"You're not…? He wasn't…?"

Nichole sighed and flopped back down on the chair that she had vacated earlier. "No. I told you; I'm going with him as a _friend_. I never told you or Kurt that I was dating the guy I was going with. I only told you that a _friend _had asked me to go with him."

Blaine glanced at Dave, who was still trying to disappear into the wall. "So you're not his beard… oh shit." Having realized exactly what he had just said, Blaine rounded on Dave, who leapt backwards at Blaine's sudden change of target. "I'm so sorry Dave! I didn't mean to say it. I lost my temper. I wasn't thinking about what I was saying. I'm so, so sorry."

"Huh…?" answered Dave.

"Dave…" said Kurt carefully, "Blaine is apologizing for outing you to Nichole…"

"Oh…" Dave looked at Kurt and then Blaine for a moment, but when a snort was heard from behind Blaine, Dave looked over at Nichole. She had her hands over her mouth and her shoulders were shaking with muffled laughter. Dave rolled his eyes good naturedly at her and said, "Some hag you are. Aren't you supposed to prevent shit like this? Not laugh at it?"

For what felt like the millionth time that night Kurt and Blaine's mouths dropped.

Nichole, on the other hand, laughed even more. "Hey, I'm your hag, not an all knowing goddess. Although I can see how you would get confused."

Kurt was the first to respond. "So, you're his hag? As in you know that he is," he glanced at Dave for a sign that he should stop; he shrugged and gave no sign that Kurt should be quiet, "not necessarily as straight as he appears…"

"Yep," said Nichole with a smile.

Kurt nodded and looked up at Dave. "I'm going to go out on a limb and say that this…arrangement wasn't your idea."

With a slightly nervous chuckle Dave answered, "No, not exactly. She didn't really give me a chance to say no."

Both Blaine and Kurt laughed. "Yes," said Kurt, "she can be a bit..." he glanced at Blaine, "overwhelming."

His boyfriend scoffed, "That's putting it mildly."

"I am still here you know," said Nichole somewhat crossly as she stood up.

"Really? Where?" Dave made a show of looking over Nichole's head. Even in heels she was still four inches shorter than Dave. Neither Kurt nor Blaine could resist laughing.

For a full fifteen seconds Nichole tried to look stern, but was unable to keep from cracking a small smile. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up guys."

"We shall," was Kurt's snarky reply.

Once everyone's laughter had subsided Blaine looked at his sister and asked, "So why didn't you tell us that you were going with David?"

"Other than the fact that it wasn't your business? I thought it would be better to tell you about Dave later…preferably when he wasn't around, so that we wouldn't have to experience the awkward moment that you felt the need to force upon us earlier."

Her brother blushed, "Yes, I suppose I over reacted a bit." He looked back at Dave, "Sorry again."

Dave's only response was to shrug and say, "It's alright."

"Ok, well as lovely as this is has been," said Nichole, "Dave and I should get going."

"Yes, I suppose you should," said Kurt as he rose from his chair. "Where are your flowers?"

Dave handed the flowers to Kurt, so that he could help Nichole fix them to her wrist. Kurt arched an eyebrow at the white and gold Narcissus flowers, and looked at Nichole expectantly.

She shrugged and smiled at him. "I figured if we were going to be full of ourselves and show everyone that we're the coolest people ever, then we should pay tribute to the original narcissist, Narcissus."

Kurt rolled his eyes and smirked as he handed over a small gold clutch purse. "Ok, I've put my digital camera in here. I want pictures, lots of pictures. And you," he rounded on Dave, "you had better make sure that she comes back in one piece, and before one."

Unsure of how to respond Dave could only nod and say "Umm, yeah, sure."

Blaine laughed, "Who's her brother Kurt? You or me?"

"Yes, well I may as well be some days."

With a final roll of her eyes Nichole gave both Kurt and Blaine a hug and bounded over to Dave as quickly as her shoes would allow. "Let's go."

Dave nodded and the two walked out to his truck.

**************At Prom**************

The Mckinley High gym was decorated in an obscene amount of colorful tissue paper, gossamer, and streamers.

"Wow…..I didn't know that this much tissue paper existed…" said Nichole in amazement.

"Uhh-huh," mumbled Dave as he stared in slight disgust at the decorations.

"Yo Dave!"

At the sound of his name, Dave's head jerked around to see who called him. "Sup Z?"

"Not much man," said Azimio as he walked up to Dave and Nichole with his own date lingering just behind him. "Who's your date?"

"This is Nichole. Puckerman introduced us a while back. Nick this is Azimio and…?" He paused, indicating that his friend should fill in with his date's name.

"Oh, sorry dude. This is Marie. She plays tennis at the club where my dad plays golf."

"Nice to meet you," said Marie very quietly.

"You too," replied Nichole. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Puck, Lauren, Rachel and several other Glee clubbers. "Hey Dave? I'm gonna go say hi to Puck and the others. I'll be right back." Dave nodded and Nichole walked off towards the others.

Azimio glanced over to his side to see that his date was off talking to some of the Cheerios. He shrugged and turned his attention back to his friend. "Seriously dude? Just a friend? Not gonna change your mind are you? No one would blame you…"

"No Z. We're just friends….Besides, she's not my type."

"Seriously dude?"

"Seriously. I prefer 'em taller and with blue eyes."

Azimio shrugged, "Fair enough."

The two continued to talk about nothing in particular. Eventually more of the football team and their dates joined came over to join them. After a few songs Nichole came back over to find Dave and Azimio surrounded.

"There you are," she said. "I was beginning to think that you had been eaten alive by the zombie hoard."

Dave snickered at Nichole's reference to the "Thriller" fiasco. However, a few of Dave's friends didn't find her joke so funny. "You know," said one, "you should be more worried about what you're gonna do for our boy, Dave, later tonight."

"What are you talking about?" asked Nichole. She looked over at Dave, "I thought you cleared this mess up."

Before Dave could respond another jock cut in, "You can't really expect us to believe that you aren't gonna give Dave a lil' sum' sum' in return for being his date to the biggest social event of the school year."

The boy's date nodded in agreement. "I can give you some really useful pointers if you need them."

Nichole stared at the Dave's friends in disgust, so shocked that she couldn't even begin to think of a way to respond.

"Guys, leave them alone," interjected Azimio. "It's not our business."

"Z's right. It's none of your damn business," snapped Dave. He looked over at Nick, who was still staring in disgust at the people that had spoken to her. "Nick…?"

She jerked a little at the sound of her name; it seemed to bring her back to her senses. When she realized that she had only been staring at them she laughed harshly. "You know, it's kinda funny. You think that prom qualifies as the 'social event of the season.' This fluff infested hole barely qualifies as a party." Without waiting for a response, Nichole turned to Dave, "I need to leave these morons before I do or say something I shouldn't. It was nice to meet you Azimio." With that, Nichole turned and began walking away. Oddly enough, she paused in the middle of the floor and then abruptly changed course, and walked towards Rachel.

Dave spared one more glance at his so called friends, said, "Thanks a lot, you dip shits," and followed Nichole into the crowd.

The football players, except Azimio, looked after him dumbly. Azimio rolled his eyes and slapped the nearest player's head. "Dumb ass."

*************Dave and Nick************

"Nick. Nick. Ni- oh there you are." Dave walked over to Nichole, who was talking to Rachel. When it registered to Dave that Nichole wasn't alone he shuffled his feet awkwardly, "Umm…hi Berry."

"Hello David."

Dave looked up in shock. "Y-you're not surprised or pissed that I'm here?"

"No," Rachel replied shortly. "Nichole told us that she was here with you earlier tonight, and that Blaine and Kurt already knew. Puck also put in a good word for you."

"Oh."

Nichole smiled lightly at his awkwardness. "So, anyways, do you remember that address Rach?"

"Oh, yes, of course. Do you have anything to write with?"

"Umm," mumbled Nichole as she dug through the clutch purse that Kurt had given her, "Yeah. Here." She handed the pen to Rachel. "I don't have anything to write on though."

Dave searched his pockets for a moment, and found the receipt for the tux. "Will this work?"

Rachel took the paper. "Yes, thank you David." She quickly wrote out an address and handed both the paper and pen back to Nichole. "Use it wisely," she quipped as she walked towards the stage to perform her song.

"Thanks!" called Nichole.

"What's that?" asked Dave, curious at Nichole's sudden high spirits.

"This, my friend, is the address of a local crack house," replied the younger girl with a smirk.

"What the hell are you gonna do with that?"

"Well, your 'friends' seemed to think that I don't know a good party when I see one. This is going to prove them wrong."

"What!" asked a shocked Dave. "So your solution is to get stoned out of your mind!"

"What? No. I'm just going to casually mention that there is supposed to be an awesome party at this address later tonight…"

"Ok, again, how the hell does this solve anything?"

"This place isn't active if that's what you're thinking. The cops raided it about a week ago. There's a girl at school that likes to brag about the fact that her older brother is a cop, and he apparently doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut. He told her that they're keeping the place under surveillance for the next two weeks or so to make sure that they got all of the druggies."

"That…that's kinda hilarious."

"I thought so, but you can't ruin it."

"Ruin it? Hell, I want to help."

"Excellent. Just make sure that your friend Azimio doesn't get in the middle of it if you don't want him to get caught too."

"Alright, let's go."

Needless to say, the majority of the football team and their dates had to try to explain to their parents why they were calling from the police station for being caught at an old crack den. The situation was made worse, for the teenagers at least, by the fact that several prepaid hotel rooms went to waste.

**Nichole's prom dress: http:/ ww . com/product/product ?act=getProductImages&pid=**

**Nichole's Shoes: http:/ww . **

**Dave= Black tux + /images/big/vests/geo /Geo_gold_necktie_**

**Just take out the spaces in the links. **


	12. Chapter 12

**The usual disclaimer applies...**

"Why am I here again?" asked a frustrated David Karofsky to his two companions.

"I thought that much was obvious…" replied Kurt as he looked pointedly at Dave's arms, or more specifically at the numerous bags dangling from them.

Dave stared blankly at the fashionista before he finally turned to the smallest member of their party. "Nick, what the hell is he talking about?"

Nichole looked up from the fresh vegetables that she had been sorting through to glance at Dave. "You're the pack mule Dave," she said absently before returning to her task.

The three of them had been out all morning. They had been hopping from store to store gathering items for Blaine's 18th birthday party that was taking place at the Anderson house that night. Wes, David were tasked with keeping Blaine occupied and out of the house. Finn, Lauren and Artie were in charge of bringing Rachel's Karaoke set to Blaine's house and setting it up in the appropriate place. Mike, Tina and Brittney were to pick up and set up the portable dance floor, rented by the Anderson's themselves the week prior. Rachel, followed by her entourage of Warblers, was in charge of buying the decorations (from the list given to her by Kurt) and setting them up. Puck and Santana were given the job of gathering the party's beverages (nothing illegal). Kurt and Nichole had assigned themselves the task of buying and cooking some of Blaine's favorite party foods, as well as some vegan options for Rachel and two of the Warblers. (Though, if truth be told, Kurt and Nichole could have been finished earlier, but Kurt insisted on checking up on everyone else first.) Coincidentally, since Nichole was helping with the party, and he was 'sort-of' friends with Kurt and Blaine (more so with Kurt since they went to school together), having spent several afternoons at the Anderson house since Prom, Dave was coerced into coming to and helping with the party as well.

"Why do I have to be the pack mule?" whined Dave.

Kurt turned to him and smiled, "Because, we need a strapping man to help us carry everything, or else we would be making too many unnecessary trips to the car to drop off supplies. Now, what ingredients do we need for your famous chicken wings? Blaine fell in love with them when you cooked them at my house."

Nichole's head snapped up, "Oooo! I didn't know we were having those too! They were good." Kurt nodded in agreement and looked at Dave expectantly with a pen and pad of paper at the ready.

Dave ducked his head; the tips of his ears were red with embarrassment. He quickly muttered off the list of ingredients. Kurt nodded and handed the new list to Nichole, who immediately went to gather all of them.

"This is gonna be one hell of a party," said Dave to no one in particular.

Kurt smirked, "You have no idea."

Unfortunately, neither did Kurt.

************A Few Hours into the Totally Awesome Party**********

"This was great you guys! I still can't believe you did this!" said a seemingly boneless Blaine from his couch. His voice was slightly raspy from the hours of singing and he sagged on the couch because his legs would no longer support his weight.

It was nearing one in the morning and most of the guest had left. Those left included Kurt, Finn, Burt, Rachel, Puck, Santana, Brittney, Dave, Nichole, and her and Blaine's parents. Music still played in the background. Empty plates and cups were strewn around the room, and the platters of food only held a few mouthfuls here and there (except for the platter of Dave's chicken wings, which was completely empty).

"This was really amazing. Fantastic! Seriously, I don't think that I've ever been to such a great party," said Blaine once again.

Dave and several others chuckled, "If I didn't know better I would say that he was drunk instead of exhausted," Dave quipped.

Everyone, including Blaine and his parents, laughed. The conversation flowed easily for several more minutes before it was interrupted by an almost frantic knock at the door. Mrs. Anderson looked at her watch, "Who on earth could be coming by here at this hour?" She rose from her seat and went to answer the door. A few minutes later she came back in, this time with a guest. She cleared her throat, "Blaine, sweetheart, there's someone here to see you."

Blaine looked up towards his mother and was shocked by what he saw. There, standing just behind his mom was a tall, thin young man who looked like he had only recently grown into his looks. His dark auburn hair fell over his brown, glasses covered eyes in loose curls. He was pale, but not to the extent that Kurt was pale. He wore fitted khaki pants with black dress shoes and a white button up shirt covered partially by an unbuttoned vest and a loosened tie, and over his shoulder hung a well worn leather messenger bag. "Hello Blaine."

**Yes, it's true; there is a bit of trouble in paradise in store for Klaine. Sad, but necessary trouble. Sorry it was kinda short, but it couldn't be helped.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok. Just wanted to clarify something before we get started. Yes there is a character named Sebastian. No it is not the one that was recently introduced in the show. This Sebastian was borrowed from The Raisin Girl's story _The Ugly Duckling_.** **He is completely different from the character on the show. Ok? Ok! **

**I own Nichole and no one else. Sebastian is The Raisin Girl's and the rest belongs to Glee.**

"_Hello Blaine."_

"Se-Sebastian," mumbled Blaine in complete shock.

Sebastian smiled and stepped forward, "You remember…I wasn't sure you would."

"What? Forget you?" Blaine stood up and walked a few steps away from the couch.

Kurt, along with his friends looked curiously between the two boys. Burt and the Andersons glanced at each other and quietly left the room. Nichole, on the other hand, was glaring fiercely at the newcomer.

"What are you doing here 'Bastian?"

The young man opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by Nichole. "What does it matter why he's here? No one invited him; he should just turn around and leave."

At his sister's comment Blaine spun on a heel to face her. "Nichole!" he cried, "Why would you say that?"

Furiously she stood and faced both Blaine and Sebastian, "It's true! Why do you even give a shit, Blaine? It's not like it matters that he's here. He doesn't have a snowball's chance in Hell."

"Nicki…" attempted Blaine.

"No! He had his chance and blew it!"

"Nichole," said Sebastian quietly, "I understand that you're angry, but—"

"No, you don't understand shit you ass hole!"

"That's enough, Nichole!" yelled Blaine.

Everyone in the room fell into shocked silence. Blaine rarely raised his voice, least of all to Nichole.

Nichole stared at her brother in shock for a moment, but slowly her face melted into a glare. "You're seriously going to pretend nothing happened?" Her glare shifted to Sebastian and back to Blaine. "Fine, but warn me before you decide to explain this to everyone else," she cast a meaningful glance at Kurt, "because I don't want to be anywhere near _that_ particular conversation." With that Nichole turned and fled through the back entrance of the living room.

Blaine moved to follow her, but Sebastian stepped forward and grasped his sleeve. "Don't. She needs to cool off some," he sighed, "I was prepared for you to be angry with me. I had completely forgotten about your sister's temper."

"She's more angry about what happened after you left I think…I should really go after her."

Before he could move to follow his sister again Dave stood up and inched towards the door. "I'll go find her…"

"We'll help," added Puck as he, Santana, and Brittney went to stand by Dave.

Picking up on the pattern Rachel decided that it was time for her and Finn to leave as well. "Finn, why don't I run you and your dad home," she remarked. Finn's only response was to nod mutely and follow his girlfriend out the door. For a brief moment Rachel poked her head back in, "Kurt," the boy in question turned to look at her, "you'll call if you need something?" He nodded. "Good. Happy birthday again, Blaine."

Blaine looked after Rachel and at the four people standing in at the back of the living room. He glanced behind him at Sebastian and over at Kurt, who was still sitting somewhat stiffly on the couch; he sighed, "Thank you for the offer everyone. Nicki probably won't be in the house at this point. Although, I could be wrong. She has a knack for finding hiding places, so you might have to split up."

The four nodded and exited the room.

****************Nicki***************

_Stupid Sebastian. What'd he have to go and show up for anyway? _Nichole stomped down her family's lengthy driveway and sat down heavily on the curb next to the mailbox. From where she sat, Nichole could see the side of her house, but was hidden from anyone looking towards the mailbox by some trees and bushes. _Why does Blaine even care? He's just gonna leave again. _Nichole sighed and laid back in the soft grass.

***************Kurt/Blaine/Sebastian**************

Blaine watched as everyone except for himself, Kurt and Sebastian leave. When they were gone he turned to look at the older man. "Why are you here, Seb?"

"I'm actually not sure," replied the clearly uncomfortable young man. Sebastian glanced at Kurt before carefully explaining himself. "I saw that it was your birthday on Facebook after I got out of class earlier today. I didn't actually plan on coming here…not consciously anyway. I was just driving to clear my head. It didn't even occur to me where I was going until I hit the interstate." He shuffled his feet nervously under Blaine and Kurt's stares.

"Umm, if you don't mind my asking," asked Kurt in a soft voice, "how is it you know Blaine exactly?"

Sebastian jumped; he hadn't been expecting Kurt to speak, "Oh, umm, well I went to high school with Blaine my senior year."

"Oh."

"Yes, Kurt, you remember the story I told you before Prom?"

"Yes…oh…_Oh!_ So that was…" Kurt trailed off and gave Sebastian a meaningful look.

Blaine nodded. "Yes…at the end of my Freshmen year…right before graduation."

"So, you two were…?" Once again Kurt trailed off suggestively.

"What? No, no we weren't…together," stuttered Blaine.

Sebastian cleared his throat uncomfortably, "No, we weren't together….it would have been illegal in every state…except Georgia ironically enough."

Blaine snorted and smiled at Sebastian, "True…everyone always told us that we should move to Atlanta."

Sebastian laughed as well, "Yeah. Amanda, Nathan, and I went down there for a convention last summer. Midtown is actually quite nice."

"Really? I'll have to find a way to visit then." Blaine smiled again, but quickly covered it with a cough when he realized where he was and who else was in the room.

The room quickly reverted to tense and awkward silence. Thankfully everyone was saved from extending the silence when Mrs. Anderson reappeared. "Sebastian, it's too late for you to drive home now. Why don't you stay in the guest room for tonight, and head back in the morning."

Sebastian smiled, "Thank you, but I wouldn't want to impose on you more than I already have."

"Nonsense. It's no trouble and you know it."

"My mom's right, Seb. You shouldn't drive back now. We'll talk more before you leave in the morning."

Sebastian nodded and left the room with Blaine's mother.

**************The Search Party: San/Brit***********

Santana and Brittany ducked in and out of the second floor rooms of the Anderson house.

"I don't think she's here Santana. Maybe she went to hide in the magical closet that everyone talks about."

"I'm sure she did Britt," the Latina replied as she reached for her cell. She hit the number 5 on her speed dial, and waited for the person on the other end of the line to pick up. "Puckerman, she's not in here."

"She must be outside then. Karofsky and I will keep looking. You two come on out here. I'll run you home."

Without bothering to replay, Santana hung up the phone and returned it to her purse. "Let's go Britt. Maybe the minions had more luck outside."

************The Search Party: Puck/Dave***********

"Well, apparently Satan and Brittany had no luck. Munchkin's gotta be out here somewhere."

Dave nodded and continued to circle the house. "Yeah. She's not anywhere in the yard or anything though."

"Maybe she decided to talk a walk?"

"At nearly two in the fuckin' morning?"

"You got a better idea Karofsky?"

"Not really."

"Then shut up, and let's go," snapped Puck as he began walking down the driveway. Dave shrugged and followed.

The two walked in companionable silence until they reached the end of the driveway.

"Which way do you think we should go?" asked Puck.

"I dunno." Dave glanced around for a sign of where his friend might have gone. He did a double take when he saw a pair of pinstriped converse peeking out from behind the mailbox. Not wanting to attract attention, Dave tapped Puck's arm. When the other boy looked to ask what he wanted Dave motioned for silence and pointed to the shoes.

Puck grinned and walked over to where he could see Nichole lying in the grass with her eyes closed. "Y'know," he said loudly, startling the girl in question, "When your shoes are pokin' out like that you remind me of the wicked witch of the west."

"Aww, you're sweet," was the sarcastic reply.

Puck grinned and sat down next to Nicole. Dave leaned against the mailbox. "So, what was that about?" asked Dave.

"What was what about?"

"Don't play dumb with us munchkin," said Puck, "What's with your little show in there?"

Nichole frowned, "Nothing. I just don't like that guy is all."

Dave scoffed, "Really? I thought that you loved him by the way you ripped into him like a Christmas present. What's the real reason?"

"I told you. I. Don't. Like. Him."

"Well, someone's a bit pissy," said Puck.

"Shut up, Puck," said Nichole. "Sebastian…he just…he's just a jerk ok?"

"Why? That guy seemed about as intimidating or jerk-like as a cup of jell-o pudding."

"He just is!"

"There's gotta be a reason, Nick," interjected Dave.

"He abandoned Blaine, ok! He abandoned him, and no one seems to remember, or care!"

Dave sat down across from Puck and Nichole. He looked at Puck who shrugged. "What are you talking about?"

Nichole sighed and looked up the drive way to make sure that it was only the three of them. "Blaine went to school with Sebastian before he went to Dalton. Sebastian was the first truly out gay kid that Blaine knew, and he helped Blaine to…come to terms I guess. They were inseparable for a while, but then something happened at the end of Blaine's freshmen year, and he started to pull away…then he went off to college. Blaine started to get picked on; it wasn't so bad at first, but then it got really bad close to Christmas that year. Blaine tried to get in touch with Sebastian, so did I, but he never called back, never came down here to see how things were going. He only sent vague emails or Facebook messages. Eventually he stopped replying all together, and the bullying got so bad that Blaine had to transfer…." Nichole trailed off and was silent for a moment, "You guys won't say anything, will you?"

"'Course not Shorty," said Puck.

Dave could only nod with an incredibly guilty look on his face.

"Thanks…"

"Yo! Puckerman! Where the hell are you? Britt and I would like to get home sometime this century!"

"And that's my cue to get my ass in gear. I'll see you later Shorty, Karofsky."

"Bye Puck," Nichole and Dave replied together.

"We should probably get back to the house too, Nick."

"Yeah, I guess so."

The two stood up and cleared the bushes in time to see Kurt stumble against his truck and sit heavily on the ground.

*****************Back with Blainers and Kurtsie**************

"I thought that you had never dated anyone before me?"

"What? No, Kurt, we told you. We never dated."

"Officially you mean? Because of the age difference."

Blaine stood there stunned. "Kurt….that was a long time ago."

"But you did like him? And if he had asked, you would have said yes?"

"Kurt…I don't—"

"No, Blaine. You look me in the face and tell me if you would have said yes if he had asked you to date him." Kurt was on the verge of tears at this point, but he needed to know, even if he wasn't sure that he wanted to.

Blaine was silent for a moment, but he eventually looked at Kurt and answered him honestly, "Yes…I would have."

Kurt sucked in a deep, shuddering breath, "Do you still like him? The way you do me? If we weren't together, would you still say yes to him?"

"K-kurt, I—I don't know. It's been so long since I've seen him. If he hadn't left, or if he had kept in touch then maybe, but I don't know. I—I won't lie to you, Kurt. I do still care about him, but I'm not even sure how much anymore…"

"You missed him."

"Yes. I did." Blaine stared almost longingly at the door where Sebastian had come in.

Kurt sniffed as he looked at Blaine's face, and he hated himself for what he was about to do. "Maybe we should take a break."

Blaine whipped around and opened his mouth to argue.

"No, listen to me. Maybe we should take a break just until you can figure all of this stuff out with him." He sniffed again, unable to look at Blaine's heartbroken face. "Because you know it's not fair to anyone if you stay with me when you want to be with him…but once you've figured it out if—if you still want to be together…with me…then call me, ok?" That being said, Kurt fled the room, fearing that his resolve would break and he would take everything back.

Blaine watched dumbstruck as Kurt walked out the door. He stood motionless for a moment more before collapsing onto his couch, which is where Nichole found him a few minutes later with a tear stained face.

***********SAD Kurt!***********

Kurt ran half blinded by his own tears to his truck. He stumbled at the sidewalk by the truck's driver's side door, and fell heavily against it. Unable to find the will to stand back up and open the door, Kurt sat down heavily on the concrete with his back against the wheel. It wasn't until Dave knelt down in front of him and Nichole sat beside him that Kurt realized that he wasn't alone outside.

"Kurt! What happened?" asked a frantic Nichole.

"I'm sorry Nicki."

"What?" she asked in confusion, and then the meaning behind the words seemed to hit her all at once. "No, nonono. You guys can't! This isn't how it's supposed to work!"

"Nick," said Dave, "leave it alone."

The younger girl looked at him and then at Kurt, who only stared sadly back at her. She flung her arms around his shoulders and squeezed tight.

Kurt smiled sadly and patted the girl's arm. "Go on inside Nicki. Blaine will need someone to talk to."

Nichole nodded and stood. Without saying another word she walked into her house.

Dave stared after his friend for a moment to make sure she made it inside the house before looking back at Kurt, whose tears had begun anew. "C'mon Fancy. I'll take you home."

Kurt shook his head and attempted to unlock his truck, but his hands were shaking too badly.

"Kurt," Dave began slowly, as he gently pried the keys out of Kurt's hand, "you can't drive like this. You know that." Once he had the keys he slowly put one arm around Kurt's trembling shoulders and led him towards his own truck. "Come on; I'll take you home, and I'll bring Hudson or someone up here tomorrow to get your truck."

The silently sobbing Kurt nodded and allowed himself to be led to Dave's truck. Only when Dave was in the car and backing it out of the driveway did Kurt say, "Thank you, David." The rest of the car ride was silent.

**Yes? No? Reviews are always good...just putting that out in the universe...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey people****s. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Life kinda got away from me for a bit, but I'm trying to get my very overdue updates posted. I still own nothing, but enjoy anyway!**

The next two weeks were nothing short of torture for both the Hummel and Anderson families. Kurt and Blaine were both deeply miserable, but refused to get back together for the sake of sparing their loved ones' collective sanity.

Blaine barely spoke to anyone after Sebastian left to go back to school. He and the older man had decided that they would keep in touch with phone calls and emails. Sebastian would not come to visit until his Christmas break, and even then he would only visit if he and Blaine were trading frequent emails and calls. Blaine and Sebastian agreed that Blaine would need at least that long to consider his relationships with Kurt and Sebastian respectively. As much as he hated to admit it, Kurt had had a point at his birthday party. If he discovered later that he was in love with Sebastian more than he was with Kurt then it wouldn't be fair to anyone.

Kurt had spent the next several days locked in his room crying, and refusing to speak to anyone. In fact, after Dave brought him home from Blaine's party Kurt had given his dad his cell phone and charger with instructions to keep them for a few days. He had told him that it was because he didn't want to talk to anyone, but it was also because he didn't want to be tempted to call Blaine and take everything back. Burt did as requested, but it worried him that Kurt was ignoring all of his friends.

"Is he still refusing to come out?" asked a very concerned Carol.

"Yeah," Burt rubbed his bald head and sat down next to his wife. "I'm worried about him, Carol. I haven't seen him this torn up in years."

Unable to think of a response, Carol leaned over and hugged Burt.

The phone began to ring, and for a moment neither moved, but after the third ring Burt heaved himself to his feet. "Hummel-Hudson residence; this is Burt."

"_**Hi Mr. Hummel; this is Nichole. Is Kurt taking phone calls yet? I tried his cell phone, but he didn't answer."**_

"Hey Nichole. I still have Kurt's cell phone, so that would be why he hasn't answered his phone. He's been holed up in his room since the party."

"_**Oh."**_ Nichole's answer sounded somewhat depressed. _**"I was hoping that he might want to get out of the house for a while. Some of the Warblers took it upon themselves to…distract Blaine, and I thought that maybe Kurt might want a distraction too…"**_

Burt stood quietly for a moment, and looked down towards Kurt's bedroom. "I don't know if he'll want to go out or not, but I'll knock on his door and see if he'll at least talk on the phone for a bit."

"_**Thanks Mr. Hummel."**_

Burt took the phone away from his ear and walked down to Kurt's basement bedroom. "Kurt," he called as he knocked softly on the door, "Hey, buddy…Nichole's on the phone for ya. She wanted to ask you something," he paused for a moment waiting for a response, "Kurt?"

When no response came Burt lifted the phone back up to his ear. He was about to tell Nichole that Kurt still wasn't feeling up to talking, but was interrupted by Kurt's door creaking open slowly.

"I'll talk to her," said Kurt. His voice was slightly raspy both from lack of use and from crying. He took the phone gently from his father's hand and turned to re-enter his room.

"Hey, you okay kid?"

Kurt turned and gave his dad a small smile, "I'll be fine, Dad."

Burt nodded and allowed his son to once again close the door.

***********Kurt***********

Kurt quietly shut his bedroom door and walked over to sit on his couch as he brought the phone to his ear. "Hello," he said quietly.

"_**Hey Kurt. How're you doing?"**_

"I've been better, but it's not as bad as it was a few days ago."

"_**Sorry."**_

"No, it's okay. This was my idea, so I have to live with the consequences….Umm…H-how is B-…" Kurt trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

"_**He's been better. Honestly, he hasn't done much since the party. Mostly he's moped around the house, or sat on the computer. He's been emailing Sebastian some, and he stalks your Facebook and Twitter everyday…He misses you, but he said that you were right, and he needs to figure everything out first."**_

Kurt began to sniffle loudly, attempting (and failing) to hold back a new wave of tears.

"_**Please don't cry, Kurt. If you cry then I cry then it starts a chain reaction throughout the town, because then I'll call Rachel, and Mercedes, and Dave, and Puck and then they'll pass the sickness along to everyone else! We would flood the town in no time!"**_

Kurt let out a short, wet laugh. "I'll do my best not to get you started then."

"_**That's a good plan….Hey, would you want to go out and do something tomorrow? Y'know just to get out of the house for a bit…Wes and David took Blaine out today to keep him occupied for a bit," **_Nichole snickered a bit, _**"It was actually kinda funny. They didn't even give him any warning; they just showed up and dragged him out of the house. I don't even think that they let him change clothes. They just pulled him out in his pajamas."**_

The mental image of Blaine being pulled out of his own house in a pair of flannel pajamas made Kurt laugh softly. "I'm not sure about going out Nicki…"

"_**Please Kurt? I'm going with Dave to the skating rink tomorrow…you could come with me…It'll be fun. If we go early enough there won't be many people, and it'll be cool inside..."**_

"Since when do you skate?"

"_**Dave taught me over winter break."**_

Kurt thought carefully for a moment. _Should I go? I know that people have been worried about me, especially Dad…It would be nice to get out for a bit…_

"_**Kurt? You still there?"**_

"Yes, I'm here….What time are you meeting?"

"_**Does this mean that you'll come?" **_ was the excited response.

"Maybe. Call me when you're on your way tomorrow, and I'll let you know if I'm up for it."

"_**Okay. I'll talk to you later then, and I hope that I'll see you tomorrow!"**_

***********Next Day**********

Dave pulled his truck into the nearly empty parking lot of the local ice rink. It was only 10 o'clock in the morning on a Saturday, so the parking lot was still pretty empty. _Hopefully this place will stay empty for a while, _he thought to himself. Instead of going inside, Dave decided to wait for Nichole outside. He leaned his head back against his seat and listened to the radio while he waited.

A few minutes later Nichole's car pulled into the parking lot. She pulled into a parking spot beside Dave's truck and hopped out without bothering to open the door.

"What are you gonna do when it gets too cold for you to ride with the top down?" asked Dave good-naturedly.

"I suppose I'll relearn how to open a door, or freeze. I haven't decided which."

Dave rolled his eyes at her light hearted comment. "Just so you know I won't be prying your frozen ass out of your seat if you do decide to tough it out with the top down."

"Fair enough. Hey, I hope you don't mind, but I kinda invited someone to come with us today…"

"I don't care," he replied with a shrug, "Who'd you invite? Puckerman?"

"No, not Puck," said Nichole. She looked over towards the parking lot entrance where a black SUV was pulling in. "I invited Kurt." Nichole looked towards Dave who was now staring at the SUV with a new appreciation, gauging his reaction.

When Dave realized that he was staring he cleared his throat awkwardly. "Umm, yeah that's fine…..Is he doin' any better?"

"Well," began Nichole as Kurt parked his car on the other side of hers, "he picked up the phone yesterday, and he came out today, so I'd say it's an improvement, but the breakup probably still stings."

Dave nodded as he watched Kurt silently got out of his truck and riffled around in the back seat.

**#####**

Kurt carefully stepped out of his car and retrieved his coat and a leather skate bag from the back seat of his car. He closed the doors and locked his car before walking over to where Nichole and Dave were standing. Although his actions were as poised as ever, Kurt was a bit worse for ware. Instead of is normal flamboyantly fabulous clothing, Kurt wore a pair of fitted, but not tight, dark wash jeans, and a Power Rangers t-shirt overtop of a white long sleeved shirt (the sleeves of which were rolled up to his elbows).

Nichole walked over and hugged the taller boy around the waist. "I'm glad you decided to come with us today, Kurt."

Kurt returned her hug loosely. "I am too. I needed to get out of the house. I'm pretty sure that my dad was ready to break down my door if I didn't come out soon." He looked over at Dave, "I hope I'm not intruding."

Dave grinned at Kurt in an effort to look as unassuming as possible. "No, it's alright." He nodded towards the bag in Kurt's hand, "You skate?"

Kurt looked down at the bag. "Yes, or at least I used to. I haven't been in years. These are my dad's old skates."

Nichole looked between the two boys, and stepped back from Kurt's side. "Ok, are we gonna stand her and chat, or are we gonna skate?" Before either boy could respond Nichole bounded towards the rink entrance.

**Next time we'll see if Kurt still remembers how to skate, ****and there might be some discussion about the new school year... **


End file.
